Chains by Water, Key of Fire
by Robbie'sCharizard
Summary: A Charizard is abused by his Blastoise mate. He feels as if his life is useless. Until a police officer Typhlosion moves in next door does he finally meet his knight in shining armor? Rated M for dark themes, rape, and abuse. First time writer. R
1. My Mate Michael

** So, hi everybody. This is my first time writing a fanfiction. So be gentle with it. Please be warned that this is a story of rape, dark themes, drug abuse, murder, and violent abuse: sexual, physical, and mental. So if you are disturbed by the dark imagery (or bad writing) then go ahead and press that magical button in the corner that takes you back a page. Go ahead, I won't be offended. I don't own **_**Barefoot Contessa**_** (it is briefly mentioned) and I don't own Pokémon, so all characters and locations go to them, wish I did though.**

* * *

Chains by Water, Key of Fire

I am a 23-year-old Charizard, my name is Char. My parents died 13 years ago, my mother was a Charizard and my father was a Haxorus. He had started a multimillion dollar business in the Unova region, when it expanded into Kanto he meet my mother and had me. I will not go into any more detail as their names and histories are not important to this story. But a little background on me is. At ten, this scrawny, lonely, weak little Charmander had been put into his first orphanage, and then pretty much ran away from it, they only cared about getting the money I would inherent at 25.

My second orphanage is where I meet him. He was a 13-year-old Wartortle, named Michael, and I can't help but say it. I feel in love at first sight, and apparently the feelings were mutual. He was kind, strong, and he would protect me from the other water types in the foster home, many of whom had tried to extinguish my tail flame. Anyway he eventually began to court me with his honeyed words; I should have noticed then that he was not my prince charming.

So I sit here staring at the television screen, watching a rerun of _Gothi's Contessa _it is one of those episodes where she is cooking a dish for her mate Reuniclus, its name was Jake or Jerry, something like that. For a long moment I look upon the two, wondering what it must be like to have a mate that actually loves you, to care and protect you, and that actually cares about your needs. Because I don't. Michael is a controlling and abusive mate. It started after he convinced me to run away with him, being 15 I was impulsive and believed that he really did care for me. Like I had said I thought he was my knight in shining armor, we used to lie in his bed at the orphanage, he would talk about all the stuff we would do together. He would purr into my ear about going around the world, seeing the cities of Unova my father would talk about, the beauty contests in the Hoenn, and see Celestic City in Sinnoh. He made it sound so wonderful, that I couldn't help but believe him. At 15 I had moved into a apartment building my 18-year-old Wartortle soon-to-be mate. He paid for the apartment with money from his auto-shop job. He works with two other water types: a Samurott and Empoleon, a Nidoking, and his boss Magnezone. In actuality the auto-shop is a front for drugs, and I suspect other illegal activities, Michael never really told me more than that. And when I turned 21 he used money from my father's company to buy us a house, I suspect he does other things with the money but the banks and lawyers keep him from the money when I am not there, or at least they do but when I turn 25 he can take as much of it as he wants. It is five o'clock now, I know Michael will be home soon, home to abuse his mate some more. So now you are asking yourself 'Why would a powerful Charizard subject himself to being a Blastoise'? Well the answer is simple even though he abuses me so; I am still hopelessly in love with the monster. I curl myself into a ball, as I see lights flash past the closed blinds, but no car pulls in, it must have been one of the neighbors. I laugh at myself, its five, everybody comes home at five, they are all in their homes, and none of them ever see what Michael does. I am glad for that, they would all think that he was raping me, but he isn't the bruises are just because he likes for me to know that I am his bitch. More lights flash by, and finally a car pulls in, Michael is home.

I get on the floor, because he doesn't want his bitch to dirty the sofa. I hear him open the front door. And then he slams it shut, I know that I won't be walking pain-free for a few weeks. "Hey there baby, man I have had a rough day today. But you know exactly what papa wants don't cha'?" he laughs, and I nod.

"Well good, cause this gun needs some good mouth cleaning." He sneers as he rubs his crotch. He flops down on the sofa I was just sitting in just moments ago. "Well? Get to it bitch!"

I swallow thickly as I move to nuzzle his crotch. His musk is so strong it makes my eyes water and hard to breathe. After a minute of nuzzling Michael puts his hand on the back of my head, symbolizing that he wants me to stop playing with him. "Bitch, I have had a hard day at work. If my cannon isn't in your fag muzzle now then there isn't going to be no lube for you tonight!" his threat hits home as I unsheathed his 6 inch Blastoise meat. The musk emanating from the phallus is immense, it was like he hadn't washed it for weeks, and knowing him I wouldn't be surprised. He would do anything to make others know that I belonged to him. But I can't complain I need to have some mobility to clean the house tomorrow, so down the hatch. I don't even get his tip in, in fact I just opened my mouth, when Michael shoved himself hilt deep into my mouth. It takes all of my willpower not to vomit or even gag it taste putrid. He really hasn't cleaned his shaft I can still taste his acidic piss on the tip and things better left unsaid on him. "Oooooh yeaaaaa. This is what papa needed! Suck me good bitch. Don't waste a single drop!"

I start to move my tongue along the slimy shaft; I can't bob my head with his hand there on my head. He has a sour and bitter taste, and he is thick as well, making this a very painful venture. At least I know I am doing something right he starts to throb in my muzzle. I try to cover as much of his dick with saliva as possible, but being a fire type; I don't have much to begin with. "AHAHA! Someone is very eager for some ass pounding tonight aren't you? You're such a little whore!" he laughs loudly. "Well, get ready whore cause here it comes the down payment!" I feel him expand in my muzzle as the first jets of his slimy, acidic, and bitter sperm rocket their way into the back of my throat. "Oh, yea baby. Swallow everything on your plate. Yea, that's right."

Even though I gave him a blowjob just this morning he manages to shot seven loads of jizz into my muzzle, all of which I swallowed or I would face a very furious mate. I stand, and turn, leaning over that living rooms tail and shifted my tail away from my well-abused hole. "Oh yea. Someone is very eager tonight. Did you ready yourself for a good pounding tonight? Of course you did, you have some intelligence don't you?" he laughs.

I feel his weight on top of me and his pokéhood at my entrance. In one thrust he is balls deep, pushing hard to get as much of himself into me as possible. I gasp the pain is intense, the saliva isn't effective and I had forgotten to stretch myself prior to his arrival. He pulls out agonizingly slow, "Damn. Broke ya again." He laughs, thrusting back in this time with my blood as lubricant. He picks up a rapid pace, going to town on my ass without care for my pleasure, it doesn't matter the last time I got off was before I left the orphanage. He thrust his shaft mercilessly into me all I can do is pray to Arceus that he finishes quickly. In a second Michael changes his angle and my head slams into the table, with a loud thud. "My, my Char you need to be more careful! I don't need the cops poking around again." I give a whimper in response. One of the biggest mistakes I could make, "What the fuck was that? You think that just because you got money you can talk down at me," he presses one of his arms on my neck, "Hmph. I think you need a nap to learn your place!'

I feel myself begin to black out from the abuse to my ass and his arm on my neck. The last things I remember before blacking out. The feel of his cum entering my ass, his roar of completion as he cums, and the tears flowing endlessly down my cheeks.

* * *

**So how was it for my first time? So please read, review, and give constructive criticism, no flames please! And if people like it I will continue cause of course Char needs a happy ending, or does he?**


	2. The Detective

**So ladies and gentlemon for showing such kindness. I present to you a description of our two known pokémon! Please note that in this verse the middle names are required by law to be the Pokémon's species (mostly because I want it that way)**

**Char Charizard Mâchoire-Hache-Crustacé (yea deal with it) - Our main character. His father was a Haxorus and his mother was his father's Kanto secretary. When he was 10 his parents were killed by Team Rocket while returning from a Unovian business trip. He is the sole heir of the Ketchum-Red Industrial Incorporated. As such when, according to his parent will, he and his current mate, in the case Michael, will receive complete control and monetary assets gained by Ketchum-Red Industrial. As his parents were only children and with no relatives Char was shipped off to an orphanage. The first orphanage was run by a pedophile old man who attempted to rape Char his first night. But Char managed to fight him off and escape. Happily the orphanage shut down, the owner had gotten away however. The second home is where he meets Michael. Here Michael protected him from other bullies while falling into Michael's spell. When he was 13-years old Char evolved (which in my mind looks like The Doctors regeneration) into a Charmeleon. At 15 Char ran away with Michael, who used meager funds from the Auto-shop he works at to buy a small apartment. When Char turned 21 Ketchum-Red lawyers informed Char that he was allowed to buy a small home, as his old home was still in the company's name, he also evolved into Charizard shortly after moving in. **

**Michael Blastoise Crustacé- Char's abusive mate. He meets Char while in an orphanage. More of his history will be revealed as the story progresses. **

**Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own Pokémon or Doctor Who. **

* * *

**Chains by Water, Key of Fire**  
Chapter Two  
The Detective

Machamp Delivery Express stood outside a one story suburban house. And it was a very bright _pink_ house. Who the hell choses these colors?! Next to the lone 4 door sedan parked in the driveway stood the new occupant with his son. "Dad? Why can't we stay with Mother?" asked the young Cyndaquil.

"Because son, your mother is a bitch of a typhlosian. Who despite claiming to be open to bisexual pokémon she would rather screw the neighborhood half past July than be in bed with me. Does that answer your questions?" his father replied gruffly.

"No. Why did we move to a new country?"

"Ehhh…eat your Pidgey."

"But I don't have any food. And last time I checked I wasn't a carnivore like you."

"Smart-ass." Chuckled the Typhlosian. His son laughed, knowing he had beaten his father.

"Mr. Haunter? We've moved all the boxes into the house for you." Stated one of the Machokes.

"Oh. Um thank you." Replied the Typhlosian handing the Machoke a 150 pokédollar bill, "No, thank you Mr. Haunter."

The three mover team piled back into their truck and drove off sown the street. "Alright Ethan, why don't you go and set up your room." The Cyndaquil nodded as he walked off to go and do what his father had asked him to do, "I might as well as get started on the kitchen." The large Typhlosian turned on his heel to look at the new neighborhood that he and his son had just moved into. If he had turned around again he would have noticed the shadow approaching him from behind.

"WHY, HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," came the over-excited cry from an incredibly loud and high voice, "I am Madame Jynx, Madame for short please. So you bought that eye sore of a house did you? How absolutely marvelous I hope you have a better color scheme then that Smeargle and Polygon couple who lived their last! So cutie pie what is your name?" a Jynx now stood behind the now partly tone-deaf new occupant.

"Umm. M-my name?"

"Why yes honey, I introduced myself to you it is only polite to introduce yourself as well."

"Dad! Are you alright I thought I heard something die out here!" Ethan exclaimed running out of the vibrant pink house. "Oh, who are you?"

"Ethan be polite, this is our new neighbor, Madame. Madame this is my son Ethan and my name is Blaze. Detective Blaze Haunter. Me and my son just moved here from Johto." Explained Blaze

"Oh how lovely! Well little boy my name is Madame, and I run a special store for grown-ups. But you can visit when you turn 18 and I will give you a discount. How does that sound young Ethan?" Madame asked.

"Um, okay sure, why not"

"Why! How lovely!" exclaimed the Jynx. "Now why don't you just run back inside and continue to do whatever it is you were doing. Let the grown-ups talk." She stated gently shoving Ethan back towards the house. "Now tell me," her tone changed from one of playfulness it had been a moment ago to one of seriousness, "have you meet your next door neighbors yet? And before you ask they live between you and me"

The detective was now staring at the house on the next to his own, between his pink and Madame's vibrant red house. He replied, "No, you're the first neighbor I've met."

"Well, be wary when you do. The Blastoise who lives there, he is rather… savage, I guess. I feel sorry for his poor mate, not that I have ever seen them." She was also staring at the house now. "If I were you, make sure your son is sleeping on the far side of your house."

"He does, that whole side of the house is living room and kitchen, but why?"

"Let's just say that little boys shouldn't be hearing those sounds. Those sounds are the only reason I know that Michael, the owner, has a mate. They're too rough; they're more like a dragon-type roar, for a Blastoise's throat to make." She stated looking visibly sadden and green.

Blaze stared at her. "Are you saying there is abuse going on in that house?" he inquired, "Because as a police detective I need to take those seriously."

"Take of it as you will Detective Haunter, but believe me when I tell you. That Blastoise won't hesitate to threaten Ethan if you force him. Good bye Blaze, and be safe Mr. Detective the doors of my shop are always open to you!" she laughed walking to her house.

Blaze stared at the pale house. It was unassuming and tranquil, someone obviously paid to have the front lawn kept, and it was filled with multiple flowers, in dozens of shades. If he believed in the legendaries, he would say that a Shayman tended to the garden. It seemed as if no pokémon could handle all of those flowers. But even if the house had a beautiful garden he still had to go talk to this Blastoise, Michael. But, first he had a son that would begin to claim that he was dying if lunch wasn't made soon.

* * *

**Some Time Earlier**

**Char's POV**

My body aches. My asshole is most definitely ripped apart. Oh why can't Arceus be merciful and let me never wake up? What did I do in a past life to deserve this? I flinch as I feel someone lift my head, it's not Michael it's much too small to be Michael's, which would mean he call the only healer he would trust, Pre-Op the Chansey. My suspensions are confirmed when I feel him try to feed me an egg using Soft Boiled. Usually Chansey eggs are sweet, light, and incredibly delicious, like the Chansey from the orphanage. Pre-Op's are more like rancid, metallic tasting Sharpedo, and somehow that is a meal in the Orange Archipelago, his eggs are made worse by the hormones he is using to become the first and only male Chansey, hence the name Pre-Op. "Dude, you like, need to like, stop with this whole rape to keep control thing like. No asshole is like, supposed to look like that. Michael? Dude! Michael like, listen to me!"

"Someone moved in next door."

"Like what the hell dude? Uh, like fine, whatever. Like, I am done here like, Char should, like wake up sooner or later, so like bye."

"Leave through the back, the brothel bitch is out front. Probably looking for you for what you did to her whore."

"Like, nice catch. See you like, the next time." I hear the shuffle of Pre-ops feet across the carpet, and the sound of the back door sliding open and closed as Pre-Op flees from the brothel bitch. With Pre-Op gone Michael walks over and stands next to me. And delivers a powerful kick to my abdomen, "BITCH! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OF MY FLOOR!" he kicks me again, as I stagger to get up. My arms are weak from them being crushed underneath mine and Michael's weight during his 'mating' last night.

"Oh, baby. When you gonna learn to be more careful?" he asks in his honey-sweet voice.

"I-I-I'm sorry Michael. I didn't mean to hurt myself" my voice is so cracked from misuse. I can't even believe it's mine. "I'll do better next time Michael, I promise. W-would you like some coffee?"

He glares at me in reply, "It is two o'clock dumbfuck. No I don't want any fucking coffee," I flinch in response to his harsh tone. "We have new neighbors. I don't want you to talk to them at all. Got it?" I nod, "Not even when you go out at night to tend to that ridicules garden. You understand that it's bad enough that brothel bitch knows you're here." He sighs heavily, "Magna has called some meeting with the guys at work. There is some Crawdaunt in the refrigerator, why don't you make something nice for dinner, as an apology dinner for making me miss work today. Doesn't that sound nice?" I nod in agreement

"The last time I had Crawdaunt was when my father took me to the Hoenn region" a sharp slap across my face is my response.

"You know I don't like you flaunting your rich past bitch. Keep bringing it up, accidents happen." And with that he walked out of the front and slammed the door shut behind him. Leaving me sitting there, the beginnings of tears prickling at the edge of my tears. Crying, alone, with a mixture of blood and semen working its way out of my abused hole, just like any other day in the life of Char Charizard Mâchoire-Hache-Crustacé. Why does Arceus hate me so?

* * *

**Inside the Haunter House**

**Blaze's POV**

This new kitchen… it is quaint It's half the size of my other kitchen but it should still get the job done. There is a sink with a window over it, which stares directly into the living room of the Blastoise's house. There is a Chansey making its way out of the back, looking around as if scared of something, it seems that we have moved into a neighborhood of crazy people. It doesn't seem to bother me though; Ethan is going to have an interesting childhood then. I watch the Chansey move to the front of the house and right into Madame. Who proceeds to use an Ice Punch attack on the Chansey, knocking her unconscious. Madame looks around before waving to me and dragging the Chansey away. "I don't like her." Ethan says startling me and making me jump.

"Ethan! Don't do that! How can someone so loud make so little noise when walking?" I ask.

"I dunno," he shrugs, "but I'm HUNGRYYY" and so the whining begins.

"I'm sorry I don't listen to whiney Cyndaquils."

"But daddy."

"No 'buts' Ethan. Why don't you get ready for school then? It starts in a week."

"No it doesn't it starts in a month."

"Then do something to take your mind off your hunger, alright?"

"Fine." He huffs and stomps off. I laugh my son has such a volume on him. One moment as quiet as the fire mouse he is then another louder than an Exploud. I turn my attention to the kitchen noticing the Blastoise leaving his own house. I'm assuming to come greet us, so it is time to meet this claimed abusive mate.

I walk through the living room my son has the television already set up and is watching some cartoon on it. "Ethan, I'll be right back."

"Alright dad."

I walk out of the house to try to meet this Blastoise but he is already in his vehicle and speeding off down the road. I sigh so I won't meet him until tomorrow it is no big deal. As I turn around to return to my home, I notice the blinds on the Blastoise house shuffle close again. Is there someone else living there? I shrug, it doesn't matter to me, and I have my child to deal with. I walk back into my house to start on Ethan's dinner.

* * *

**Magnets and Cars Repair Shop **

**30 minutes later**

**Michael's POV**

Arrogant little bitch I know his has more money than he can spend in this lifetime he doesn't need to show off to me, _he has money, he has parents _or he did. I never knew my parents, he did or until they decided to stand up to Team Rocket they did. If only Char wasn't alive then this Persian would be invincible, but I'll keep Char in my shall until I need leverage against Giovanni. "So Mr. Magna," Giovanni purrs, "why is it that you turn up with fewer stolen cars than the other chop shops in my employ?"

Magna, my boss and owner of the repair shop answered in his metallic voice, "Because we run a legitimate business Mr. Giovanni we-"

"You say that because your cowards!" the son of Giovanni snapped, "Your too weak to go out and steal something, you're afraid of prison!"

Magna is a floating magnet, and so his face is usually as blank as steel. But I could see how much this little dis-colored Totodile bastard pissed off Magna. Giovanni could see it to. "I am afraid my son is right. If you don't get me results then you are all going to have to disappear until you learn better." Arceus, Giovanni's smirk was irritating as fuck, I need to hold back I spent good money on that Crawdaunt, I'll take my stress out on Char after dinner. Now it was my turn to smirk. "My dear Blatiose, what makes you so happy." I hear Giovanni purr.

"Instead of threatening us, how about I give you something you want?" I respond cheekily, which turns out to be a mistake. He launches a shadow ball, hitting me square in my chest, and before I can even retaliate, the two cronies he had brought with him have night slashes ready and held at my throat.

"It seems that you don't value your life… Michael, is it? Shall I instead make an example of you? Maybe that will make your boss more pliable." The cronies snickered at their boss's remark. "I can give you Ketchum-Red!" Well there went that ace.

I know now for a fact Magna has facial expressions, his and my co-workers definitely have a face filled with absolute fear. Giovanni's face however, is one of pure rage it matches his sons scale color. "You dare think you know what I want, you inferior little creature. Jessie, James, kill him!" they raise their claws preparing to land the finishing blow.

"Char is my bitch!"

"Stop!" the claws stop from Giovanni's cry, but not before they draw a trickle of blood from my throat. "Char Mâchoire-Hache? The heir you say? He belongs to you?" Giovanni roars with laughter, "You are beyond amusing Blastoise, maybe you will be more fun to torture, slowly, painfully, in front of your-"

"I-I can prove it!" now I know why Team Rocket is feared throughout Kanto and Johto. Their leader was ruthless, cold and calculating.

This time it was his son that answered "Father, I think he is telling the truth." Maybe this silver-colored Totodile wasn't so bad. "If he is, may I have the pleasure of torturing him?" then again, I have never been able to tell what someone's real personality is like, was this entire family fucked in the head?

"Of course, Silver. Now Mr. Michael how in Giratina's name do you plan on proving that Char Mâchoire-Hache is your submissive mate? And if you lie to me, your death will be even slower and more painful than the one I had imagined."

"M-my wallet my mating rites and marriage certificate are in there. Along with Char's social security number." I gasp, do these Meowths have to press so hard, I can hardly breathe.

"James, bring them here. Now! I grow tired of these fools."

"Yes sir" responds the male Meowth. He digs around in the strips of fabric that serve as my pockets, since Blastoises rarely have clothes, because they're usually made special for certain pokémon and I don't have the money to do that, yet. He finds my wallet, handing it to his Persian boss. Giovanni flips it open and digs through it, and his eyebrows shot up drastically.

"It would seem that he is indeed mated to the heir of Ketchum-Red Industrial Incorporated. But alas you won't inherent anything for another two years. What makes you think I will wait that long? Hmm?" the Persian is very interested now.

"Call off you Meowths so we can talk like gentlemon, yes?" I state.

He sighs, "Oh, very well. Jessie, James, return." The Meowths return to the side of the Persian. "Now Michael, what shall you offer?"

"I will give you Ketchum-Red on three conditions. One that we, who work in this shop never ever, hear from you again. Two, we never need to worry about money, and before you ask Ketchum-Red makes enough money to support a hundred pokémon comfortably for a hundred years." He obviously doesn't like me making that short of demand but I don't care I just want the money, "Three, I want you to kill Char." Giovanni smiles at that, he approves.

"Very well Michael. For the death of you mate, you will willingly give us this world?"

"Yes." I can feel Giratina's Dusknoir waiting for me now. But I don't care what happens after I die, the more money I have in life the better the accommodations in hell.

* * *

**The Crustacé House**

**01:00 Hours**

**Char's POV  
**

I limp out of the house. For some reason Michael was gentler tonight, I can even walk tonight; I had Crawdaunt for the first time since my parents died. Tonight was amazing! I smile as I walk quietly walk out of the bedroom, heading for the lawn and my precious baby flowers. They give me something beautiful to see and to smell in my darkest of times. While most of the plants were asleep the Cressila roses were in full bloom because the full moon was out. Their blooms iridescent simmer accentuated by the pink bands on the top of the rose, with yellow around the bud, named for the legendary of the full moon, dreams, and children; Cressila. In the full moon they were beautiful, so bright and full of hope, knowing nothing of the true darkness, because their blooms only stayed open while the moon is at its brightest. And while the moon was darkening the Darkrai tulips unfurled their midnight black lips, even darker than a new moon sky, and like their sisters they were named for the legendary of the new moon; Darkrai, king of darkness, nightmares, and gatekeeper to the reverse world. For the most part all I have to do is apply new mulch and water but I like to sit and enjoy the tranquil beauty of my flowers in the dark of the night, when no one but the air stirs. There is a slight breeze tonight I hear the flowers and grass sway as I close my eyes to just listen to the sounds of the night.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Dun da dun. Cliffhanger. So Read and Review and give Constructive criticism. Ask questions and what not.**

**Okay the first thing I should mention is clothing. Mostly clothing is worn as a uniform, but most pokemon don't were clothing. And for the most part legendaries are considered gods, while others like the Bird Trio, Dog Trio, Deoxys, Mewtwo, and others are just very, very rare.**

**EDIT: THE BIRD TRIO ARE NOW PART OF THE GODLY-LEGENDARY GROUP. SORRY FOR THE INCONVINEANCE! **


	3. The Child and the Captain

**Blaze Typhlosian Haunter- a detective and Police Lieutenant in the Viridian City Police Force. He moved, with his son Ethan, after his ex-wife kicked him out of his New Bark Town home after she discovered that he was a "No good dick-loving bastard," in reality he is bi-sexual. He and his son have become Char's new neighbors. **

**Ethan Cyndaquil Haunter- a young Cyndaquil and the son of Blaze. He has a natural ability at the pool table and that skill has gotten him to some junior league billiards tournament, he is slightly careless, and tends to act careless but is rather companionate towards his friends and family. He has a strong attachment to his father leading him to choose to go with Blaze after the divorce. **

**Madame Jynx the Brothel Madame that lives next door to Char and Michael.**

**Pre-Op the Chansey- a Chansey in the middle of a sex reassignment surgery. **

**As usual I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chains by Water, Key of Fire**

Chapter Three

The Child and the Captain

"Who are you?"

It was a simple enough question, then why was I having so much difficulty answering it. This child is nothing more than a Cyndaquil, then why am I afraid to move, afraid to breathe. He's still looking at me with wide, inquisitive golden eyes. More importantly, where did he come from? Is he one of the new neighbors that Michael was talking about? Maybe. It seems the most logical conclusion; he is sitting on the fence between the two properties. "It's only polite to answer your own question first." I croak. Arceus I need to drink something.

He giggles, "Alright. My names Ethan Haunter! My dad and I just moved in next door!" he has an exorbitant amount of energy aside from the fact that it is the middle of the night. "So… who are you?" he asks again.

"I'm Shayman" worst lie ever.

"No you aren't. Shayman is a grass type legendary, and a myth. You look more like a Charizard to me. Do you live in this house? Are these flowers yours?" he asks.

"Why are you awake? Don't you have school in the morning?" I refute.

"No. School doesn't start for a week." He states, "What is your name? I told you mine, it would be nice if the mean Charizard gave me his own name."

Mean? I've never been 'mean' to anybody; this boy doesn't know what 'mean' is. "My name is Char. Yes I live here, and yes the flowers are mine. Now if you excuse me I am going to-"

"How does a Charizard grow flowers? Wouldn't your tail make them burn?"

"Ethan, may I tend to my flowers in peace please?" I plead to him. He gives me a blank stare for a moment. "Can I watch instead?"

His question throws me off. Watch? Certainly there are better things for him to do than watch a Charizard fumble in his garden? "Isn't there a television show you could watch instead? I mean all I need to do is water the flowers."

"So? I can always talk to you instead. New people are always fun!" his smile was incredibly bright.

"Fine," I snap, "but when I want to go back to bed you will have to respect that alright? And don't be too loud my mate is sleeping, and your father is too I would bet"

"Alrighty." He says.

Finely some peace, though I do have to say the continuous staring is even more creepy than Pre-Op. Nevertheless, I do my best to ignore him as I go about caring for my garden. "Do you think a Shayman helps you with your garden?" he asks but is looking down at the flowers.

"You can't believe in the Legendary Pokémon. You are too old for that."

"I do. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" the look on his face is very defiant, it is as if I just told him that chocolate did not exist.

"Yes the idea that we all came from a being called Mew is hard for me to believe. That dragons control the sky, time, space, death, and good and evil. They're just children stories Ethan. Your ten aren't you? By ten I didn't even believe in the legends anymore."

"Why not? Even though he meant no harm by that statement it still hurts to think about my parents.

"Personal reasons" I say as I turn back to watering my garden.

"Well I do. I like it when my dad tells me stories of the sea master, Lugia. My favorites though are of the creation myths though, the ones that have Arceus in them!"

He laughs, so carefree. "So what does your father do?" I ask.

"He's a police detective." He responds, "Where'd you get that bruise on your side?"

Fuck! Those bruises were from Michael, but I can't tell him that and these plants need to be watered. Damn I can't think of anything, what am I going to say to him? Lying seems like the best option but I still wouldn't know what to say to him? I can feel myself starting to sweat, how is a ten year old doing this to me? Finish fast Char, maybe you can get out of trying to explain this. My claws start to shake, as I sweat profusely, Ethan looks at me worriedly and ask "Are you alright?"

"Um. Yes Ethan I am fine. But is it alright if we don't take about any kinds of owies I have? And don't tell your father either!"

"'Owies'? I'm ten Char, not five. And why?"

"Because," I stammer, "they are a… MEDICAL CONDITION! That's right, a medical condition and I'm very self-conscious about it."

He jumps at my exclamation, startled. "O-okay. I'm sorry for asking."

I sigh, "It's okay Ethan, you didn't know what it was," and you're too young to know what those bruises really are, "so is there anything else Ethan?"

"No, it's okay," he yawns, "I am tired so I think I am going to bed. Goodnight Char, it was nice to meet you!"

"It was nice to meet you too Ethan." He smiles at me and I smile back as he walks to his house.

* * *

Inside the Haunter House

Blaze's POV

I watch Ethan trot back towards the house. So is this the abuse mate of our Blastoise neighbor? He does look awfully small for a Charizard. Maybe Madame has it wrong and enjoys the housewife ideology and rough sex. But it doesn't matter now I have a son that needs to be punished. I hear the front door close, quietly. So he thinks I am still asleep, oh this will be fun, I give a sinister smirk as Ethan tip-toes in front of the stair landing. "ETHAN!" my shout startles him; he jumps about a foot into the air, which is funny because it is about twice as tall as he is. "What were you doing outside?"

"I was talking with Char." He looks at his feet ashamed and annoyed that he was caught.

"Char? Is that the Charizard?" well isn't that an original name.

"Yep! He is a very nice guy and he takes care of Shayman's home!" he bubbles with excitement.

"Ethan, son, your too old to believe in Celebi tales. Shaymans don't exist. I think you are tire and should go to bed now."

He grumbles, "But I saw him." But he none the less head to his room. I look to the front door maybe I can meet this 'Char' before he heads back to his house. I walk to the door and instead of going outside I rethink my decision and just lock it. I have work in three hours I don't want to be late my first day, I can meet Char another time.

* * *

A Car in the Street

Silver's POV

I watch as the Cyndaquil walks back into his house finally finishing his stupid conversations about Celebi tales and junk. Before turning my eyes to the Charizard my father is so interested in. "So Petrel is this him?" he asks his Ditto executive.

"Yes sir, Giovanni. I believe it is him." Petrel responds lazily.

My father smiles, I don't know the full story behind this sad excuse of a Charizard it had something to do with his parents. "Father," I ask, "Why do we care so much about this week little Charizard?"

My Persian father gives me a glare. He stares in a snarl, "Ten years ago my executives Archer and Ariana infiltrated the multi-national Ketchum-Red Industrial as lawyers they were to modify the will of the founder and owner to give the company to his lawyers and board of directors, of which Proton infiltrated, upon his death. It was all so simple but somebody screwed the Poochyena, I don't know how it happened but somehow the modified will was 'lost'," there was a pointed glare at the Ditto, "so instead of Team Rocket gaining control the company will revert to the ownership of that Charizard."

"And you think that the Blastoise will be able to get us the company?"

"Yes I will have him write a will for the Charizard to sign giving express control of the company to me."

"And then what?" I ask, I know the answer but I want to know how my father plans to kill the Charizard.

"With that tail, even a gas leak becomes a deadly hazard, and it will take that good for nothing Blastoise with it." My father laughs.

Petrel chooses now to speak up. "But sir, these houses are new. They have solar panels and use electricity for everything even heating the water."

My father and I glare at the annoying blob. "Then we have our pet deal with them" my father sneers. "Jessie, James, let's go!"

"Yes Boss!" they shout in unison.

* * *

Viridian Police Department

Blaze's POV

The Viridian Police Department is well known for its continual fight with Team Rocket. It's understaffed but it is very far from underfunded. The Indigo Nation's president Gary Blue has declared war against the multinational mafia and since Viridian City is the home base of the organization it receives the most support. It is a rather imposing building; the stone is cool gray, five stories tall, with the green feather, the Earth Badge, the symbol for the police in this city sitting right in the middle and is a story tall itself. Sort of like a big green target, with the drive-by bullet holes to match. I walk up the stairs to the clean double glass doors at the front of the building. Inside is a bustle of activity various pokémon moving about some in uniforms others who have obviously spent the night, and a small café is off to the right of the main lobby being run by a Lucario and three of the elemental monkeys pokémon. I walk up to the Kangaskhan receptionist. "Hello miss, my name is Detective Blaze Haunter, and I was wondering if you could point me to my new unit?" I smile sheepishly as she types into the computer.  
"Oh lucky you, top floor and to the right." She points at the elevator and moves to help the oddly dressed Hitmonlee behind me, "Did you enjoy your stay with us sir?" she sniggers to him as I walk away; he was wearing a very nice dress for a male pokémon. I step in the elevator when it opens and press the button for the top floor. When it finally opens I step out and I am greeted by another Lucario "Are you Mr. Haunter?" she asks.

"Yes I am and you are Captain um… Typhus?" I ask.

She starts laughing at me and responds, "Oh Arceus, no. I'm your new partner, Detective Lily Ferris. Do you wish to meet the Captain?" she asks, for a fighter and a steel type she seems very nice.

"Yes I would very much like that," I smile and she leads the way, "Do you know that other Lucario down in the lobby?"

The Force Palm she throws at me hits the wall directly in my face, leaving a sizable dent in the dry wall. "That Lucario is my younger brother. And I don't care if you are straight; make any kinds of move towards him. And you'll be looking for your balls on the Indigo Plateau."

The malice in her voice is clear as day. "Of course, just out of curiosity how old is he?"

If it is even possible her glare gains in intensity, "He is 19. Why do you prefer younger men?"

"N-no I prefer to find someone who is closer to my age. Is t-that a Mewtwo?"

She looks away to the _shiny_ Mewtwo floating next to a Nidoking. She chuckles, "Yes that would be our Captain. The only Mewtwo in this city and his tail is green instead of the people you would usually see on a Mewtwo. Isn't that special?"

By the time she finishes her statement the Captain has already noticed us and has floated over. He looks to my new partner, his eyes flashing physics' blue before she says, "Yes I was threatening him about my brother, and no I won't stop threatening the new guys because my brother is too pure to be mated." Another pause as the Captain's eyes glow again, "No, he will remain celibate forever, if I have anything to say about it." She has a huge brother-complex it would appear, and now the Mewtwo turns his attention to me.

His eyes flash the physics' blue again and I hear his voice inside my head. _"Good Morning, Detective. Please forgive your new partner, she is… eccentric when it comes to her younger brother. My name is Captain Aleksander Typhus; most of your colleges here refer to me as just, Captain. I am 20, and before you ask the reason I am a captain at so young an age is because I am a Mewtwo." _Hearing my new Captain's voice in my head wasn't as disturbing as feeling the emotions that went with his statements; pride at being such a young captain, and … affection for Lily's brother?

"Don't worry," Lily says, "You get used to the way he talks. The Mewtwo species aren't born with vocal cords, but being the strongest physic, and the strongest species in history, it doesn't really bother them too often. But you don't really get used to the emotions that come with it."

"Oh. Yea that was slightly odd. But I could get used to it as long as you aren't reading my mind." I laugh.

_"No, I would not do that without your permission. I, however, would do it if I thought you were hiding something dangerous from me or I suspected you as dirty. The other members of my species though, many of them will not hesitate to shred your mind to pieces."_

"Our Captain here is unique. Probably the only Mewtwo in history to ever choose a life of serving the law instead of hurting others. I think its cause his tail is green rather than purple." She laughs, while Captain sneers at her.

_"My decisions are my own and I shall not be bound by the other members of my species, Lily." _ The anger and annoyance in his statement is evident. "_Today Haunter you will be getting to know your other colleges in this unit."_

"Yes sir, Captain. May I ask what it is we do here? I assume it is homicide since that is what I did in New Bark Town." I ask.

"_No, Lieutenant. We are a special unit that investigates any crimes that could have been instigated by Team Rocket. I picked you myself for this unit. Your partner is this slightly crazy Sergeant here," _he motions towards Lily, "_If you have any needs please speak to her."_

"I will thank you." I nod. Captain nods back and floats off to his office. "So then Lily care to show me around?"

"Alrighty lets do this." She turns and walks into the unit room with me following behind her. Nice ass, too bad it's on a crazy chick.

(Time Skip End of Work Day)

14 hours later I have meet everyone in my new unit, has lunch with half of them, received a death threat from Lily when she learned I was bisexual, and filled out enough paperwork to kill a Donphan. Coffee and then home that sounds good. I walk to the entry way of the café in the lobby, before checking every possible hiding place a crazy Lucario could hide. "I see you've meet Anubis's sister." A Panpour says next to me.

"Y-yes I have. I she here?" I must look silly but she scares me slightly, almost as much as that yaoi-fangirl I had following me and my Magmar boyfriend in high school, the first and last time I ever get a blowjob in a car. Trying to explain that singed smell on my fur was bad enough, the ointment was worse.

"No she's not, if you're scared I can take your order." She says mockingly

"No. Thank you I am a big boy I can protect myself."

I walk up to the short line at the counter, and wait for my turn. "Your new here aren't you?" a sweet voice asks.

"Yes. I am." I can see why Lily was being overprotective her brother is rather slight for a Lucario and his voice still has some development to go through it's not very deep at all. Even his sister was deeper than he is. "Can I get a coffee please? And you not telling your sister I was here would be amazing too." I chuckle

He groans, "I'm so sorry about her, she's slightly crazy. You must be that new coworker she was talking about. Well I am her brother Anubis Ferris. It's a pleasure to meet you?"

"Blaze." I hold out my paw to shake his but before I do I feel something force my face into the counter top.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT MY BROTHER!" the crazy sister yells.

"SISTER! PLEASE STOP! Your scaring away our other customers." Her brother calmly tries to subdue his sister. But from my vantage point I can see that no one is fazed by this event, it would seem her actions here are rather common place.

"Are you ready to go home brother?" she asks him sweetly.

"Yes I am almost done for today now please let him up so I can hand him his coffee" Lily releases her grip on my head and I stagger to an upright standing position shooting a glare at the crazy Lucario. "Here you go Blaze." Anubis hands me my coffee. "Please come again." He smiles.

"Oh I will" I smile at Lily who seethes in reply.

I walk out of the police headquarters heading across the street to the parking garage for this block. I get in my car and head home. All in all a very productive day.

(Time Skip again)

I arrive home our new garage door doesn't even make a sound which is evident because Ethan is talking with someone inside the house. "No you can't do that it's against the rules. Have you ever played pool before?" Ethan isn't a very good teacher to begin with and playing a novice by the sound of it in a game he is a junior champion in doesn't help either.

"I'm sorry Ethan I haven't played pool before. They never had one at the orphanage." Says a male Charizard probably not much older than me. Is this Char?

"He can't help it Ethan not even many adults can beat you." They both jump up in surprise.

"Dad! I didn't know you were home." Ethan chuckles nervously and the Charizard seems to be trying to hide behind Ethan, the pool table, and the pool stick.

"Yes Ethan now go do your homework which I assume you haven't done since you've been playing with, who are you?"

Oh! Dad this is Char, Char this is my Dad! And school won't start until next week silly"

"Then go to your room so I can talk with Char alone." I state and Ethan scampers off to his room to hide. "Sorry about him."

"H-He's alright I enjoyed my time with him. My mate is very old school he would prefer I stayed at home, rather than work" Char states weakly.

"Well," it is hard to come up with an appropriate statement for what he just said about his mate, "your mate's name is Michael right?"

Char swallows thickly before replying, "Yes Michael is my mate."

"Well is he abusive towards you because Madame said he might be abus-"

"NO he's not!" Char almost screams at me

I give the Charizard a stare he seems on the brink of tears. I sigh giving in, I know the Blastoise is abusing him but I have no real proof yet. So I might as well as give Char money instead, "Okay Char, how about I pay you for babysitting Ethan instead?"

"Babysit?" he gives me a quizzical look.

Ethan chooses this moment to put his two dollars in, "But dad I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes you do. I need someone to make sure you're doing your homework while I am at work okay? Now back to your room, I'll talk to you later. So Char what do you say?" I ask him

"Say yes Char!" Ethan blurts.

"Room! NOW!" I shout back, "Well Char?" I ask him and give him a small smile.

"Alright I will. But now I need to go home alright?" he responds and leaves

"Is he being abused dad? Because I say bruises on his back last night." Ethan gives me a worried look.

"I don't know son. But I'll tell you what if you keep a record of all his injuries that will help a lot. And push him gently about his mate. You said you wanted to be a cop right? Well this is what we do." He smiles at me in an affirmation, the fires on his back erupting to full furry. "But you're still in trouble." And how fast those fires and smile disappear.

* * *

**So new chapter everybody! :)  
I promise that the chapters will be updated faster in the future! As always Read, Review, and Critique**


	4. Espionage and Murder

**Sergeant Lily Ferris- Blaze's new partner in the Team Rocket Special Investigation Unit (TRSIU), a crazy female Lucario, she has a brother complex and attempts to keep potential mates away from her brother.**

**Anubis Ferris- a young Lucario who works at the Headquarters' Café House. He is openly gay, but is hindered by the fact that his sister scared off his last two boyfriends, or he would have called them boyfriends if he ever learned their names.**

**Captain Aleksander Typhus- the shiny Mewtwo Captain of the TRISU unit. He was pulled to be a captain because of his physic abilities. As a member of the Mewtwo species he is a hermaphrodite and pansexual, but he tends to stay away from any potential partners, but he does have a secret affection for someone who works at the headquarters building.**

**This chapter is going to be a case Blaze and Lily are working on with a few drabbles on Ethan's day with Char. So there aren't doing to be many scene shifts, just between the two partners.**_** But a warning this chapter sets up a premise about reproduction in this world (such as knots and spikes) similar to animals here, if you don't like that stuff we'll too bad. As usual I don't own Pokémon. I warned you**_

* * *

**Chains by Water, Key of Fire**

Chapter Four

Espionage and Murder

The phone ringing wakes me up from my sleep. "Hello, Haunter?"

"Detective, there has been a murder at Ketchum-Red and it is believed to be connected to Team Rocket please meet you partner at the lobby of police headquarters." The dispatcher's voice rings through the phone.

"Thank you. I don't need a wakeup call tomorrow though, thank you." I snap.

It is three in the fucking morning how can anyone murder at such a un-Arceus hour? None the less I move to get out of the bed and, DAMN! Is the floor cold, I let the fires erupt from my back and shoulders, heating the room instantly; sometimes it is very good to be a fire type. I hear the pool balls crack down the hall, Ethan better be alone down there, Char is nice but it's too early for him to be here and I don't want to get a visit from that Blastoise. I walk to the bathroom for a quick shower and then to get my Detective's coat and head out into the hallway. Ethan is lying sprawled on the pool table drool pooling around his mouth on the velvet. "Come on sleepy head. You'll ruin the velvet that way."

"Mmmnh. Dad?" he asks groggily.

"Yes, Ethan?"

"Can Char come over today?" his words blur together slightly from his drowsiness.

I chuckle, "If he wants to Ethan. Not every adult likes being beaten by a 10-year old at pool." Ethan nods but falls quickly asleep.

I put Ethan in his bed, turn off his light and leave the house for the garage. Ten minutes later I am on the highway leading to downtown and the headquarters. When I arrive at the building; I know I am in trouble when I see Lily tapping her foot on the stairs outside, "Come on Haunter, I'll drive."

We take one of the black sedans the police department has for the detectives to use while. They are investigating a crime. And if I could say something, thank Arceus I haven't had coffee yet; this woman is crazy about her brother and an even crazier driver. I grasp the edges of my seat while we speed down the highway to the tallest building in Viridian city the home of Ketchum-Red. "Get used to this." Lily says finally breaking the silence.

"To what! The crazy Lucario driving like a madman through the streets?" I almost half yell back at her. "Look all I did was order coffee from him! NOTHING MORE!" even with the streets as empty as they are right now being a passenger in her this car is horrifying. I would hate to see what its like when other people are on the road with us.

"No. not that silly, to investigating anything that has to do with Ketchum-Red." Lily responds coolly

"Why?"

"Because the Chief and the Captain both think that Team Rocket has Ketchum-Red on their radars. Ever since the founder and his wife were killed en route from Unova ten years ago." She responds

"Why would they wait ten years?"

"Don't know. But with an organization like that, time is of no consequence." She says darkly. "The chief wants them to know, however that the police are always there. And we are, we're here." Lily has pulled up behind the coroner's office vehicle.

Ketchum-Red Industrial Incorporated, one of the biggest companies in the world. Started by a Haxorus in the Unova region a little more than ten years ago, it manufactures almost any chemical compound you can think of, they produce the best in new technologies every year, they have military contracts out the wazoo, and designed the space shuttles that landed on the moon. Their legal department could fill our headquarters twice and their net profit is approximately 2 billion pokédollars. It is of no surprise to me that Team Rocket would want this place. "So where did this murder happen?"

"I will lead you there." The voice belongs to a portly Vileplume, whom by the way she carries herself is obviously a lawyer. "I am Ariana, a lawyer for Ketchum-Red and I will lead you to where the body was found." She promptly turns on her heal and walks into the building, expecting us to follow her. She walks to an open elevator where a Houndoom is waiting inside. "This is my college, Archer."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Detectives." He whispers. "We are going to the 94th floor. To the executive suites."

"Who was it that was murdered?" Lily demands

The Vileplume and Houndoom exchange a glance. "Mr. Teriad, was an accountant, one of the best that this company had. He controlled all the finances of the Kanto branch." Says the Vileplume, as the elevator pings for the 94th floor.

"Thank you, Ariana and Archer but we can take it from here. We'll call if we need anything from you." Lily says politly

"Very well." Archer replies and the door closes on the pair.

Lily and I walk down to where the two Machoke officers are keeping watch, flash them our badges to them, and walk inside the off of Mr. Teriad. Already the coroner is there examining the body, "Hello, doctor what can you tell us about our victim?" Lily questions the Alakazam.

"Mr. Terrance Nidoking Teriad, 56, approximately 400 ponds. Died of an apparent heart attack due to extraneous activities." Answers the Alakazam.

"How do you know they were extraneous?" I ask, the Alakazam looks at me confused. "Oh, I'm Detective Blaze Haunter, I am new here." Holding out my paw for the Alakazam.

"Oh yes, I am Dr. Mendel. And I know because his penis is hanging out with a coating of saliva on it? Any more stupid questions, or would you prefer to look next time?" the Alakazam snaps at me.

I stammer, and Lily laughs at me. "Sorry," I snap back, "I had a Nidorino as a boyfriend once. I'm used to their dicks looking twice as big and a lot more spikey. Which why is it spikey in the first place?"

"You two didn't do much together did you?" Lily asks, chuckling.

"No we were still 13 at the time, not much we could do." I say, "I actually think he is a porn star now."

Dr. Mendel says, "The Nido-species is a poison type. The spikes on their penises contain a poison necessary for their reproduction. Similar to how Lucarios and Typhlosian having knots. Now anymore stupid questions, especially since I seem to be giving you a lecture on things you should have learned ten years ago?" he snaps.

"Yes we know we woke you and your wife and probably your hatchling at three in the morning but you know the reason why." Lily snaps back. "And we could all use some coffee. How long until we can get DNA off of that salvia?"

"A day maybe more once I get him back to the office I shall tell you then. Assistant its time to go, pack him up." The doctor and his Loudred assistant begin to put Mr. Triad into the body bag.

"So Lily, does the Captain really think this is linked to Team Rocket?" I ask her.

She sighs, "Don't know, probably not, most likely he is still asleep."

I give her a blank stare. "WHAT?!" my fires erupting from my collar in anger and annoyance.

"Calm down IDIOT!" she hisses, the Machokes give us a look of confusion, I hadn't noticed before but Ariana has joined the two police officers, and she is glaring at us. "We'll talk more in the car alright?"

"Is everything alright, Detectives? Can you release that office to me I must arrange for a replacement and alike." The Vileplume asks.

"Yes, we don't see why not." Lily says, "But these Machokes will be taking copies of all his files that you allow, especially his personal records. We want to see why someone would want him murdered."

Ariana's eyes flash with annoyance for the briefest of moments before she settles back to her bored composure. "Very well I shall have the documents ready for you by the end of the work day. But now since you are finished, I must show you out, please follow me."

She leads us back to the elevator where Archer is again waiting for us, he presses the first floor button and we begin the long, quiet, descent down. When we do arrive at the elevator, Archer and Ariana escort us to the entrance in silence, and then hold the doors open for us.

* * *

"Do you think they found anything?" I say to Ariana, she looks calm on the outside, but I know from experience that the storm brewing on the inside would level this building if it could.

"I don't know but that fool messed up again!" her hiss hurts my canine ears, "Get Proton, have him collect that dumbass of a Ditto and drag him before Giovanni. Somebody needs to set him straight." There is pure hatred behind those obsidian plant eyes. I laugh knowing someone will get the pleasure of torturing that 'nice guy' executive.

* * *

"What do you mean that Captain isn't awake yet?!" I half yell at Lily

"We told you already anything that has to do with Ketchum-Red we investigate. She responds her eyes leaving the road to look at me.

"Even if it's about an old guy dying from his wife or husband or whatever, giving him an under-the-desk blowjob?"

"Yes, we've been called in for stranger things." She laughs, "One time, we were called in because someone lost a Purrlion in the executive offices. You should have seen where we found it, the Purrlion and Archer were having a hissing contest." She burst out laughing, nearly serving us into the oncoming traffic.

"Yes, but if you don't mind, Lily. I have a ten-year old at home and I'd much rather he not live with his mother! And next time I'm driving!"

"You never told me you were married, or that you had a son." Lily chuckles under her breath still remembering the Purrlion incident.

"You never asked. His name is Ethan, a junior champion in pool, and will be starting school soon, too."

"That's nice, Anubis is going back to school as well, for culinary arts." She smiles as she talks about her brother.

"He'll make a very nice mate for some guy one day" I laugh. I need to learn better because she comes to a screeching halt in the middle of damn highway. "You fucking crazy chick!"

"What do you mean by that Haunter? Do you plan on getting into my innocent little brother's pants?" she glares darkly at me.

"What? NO! I prefer fire types okay? Now drive like a normal person so we can get back alive." And besides, I think, I haven't even had sex since the night Ethan was conceived, I sigh no adult man should be celibate for ten years, stupid bitch-ex. The rest of our drive is taken in silence both of us fuming over different things. When we finally do arrive we are greeted by a large female Arcanine. "Good morning Detective Haunter it is nice to meet you, I am Police Chief Jenny."

"Hello Chief we are about to deliver our report to Captain Typhus but this time it doesn't look like a Rocket related incident." Lily says as she passes the Chief to head into the lobby.

"And you Detective, how are you and Detective Ferris getting along?" she asks me, kindness in her motherly voice.

"Except for her tendencies to vehicular manslaughter and to slaughter anyone who is expressing an interest in her brother? Just damn pecha." I reply.

"You'll get used to it." Says the Chief a smile on her muzzle, and walks back inside.

I sigh but follow her none the less; I stop to look at Lily arguing with Anubis, possibly about something trivial. I keep walking towards the elevator giving a nod to the Kangaskhan receptionist; I get in and head to the top floor. I am greeted by Captain Typhus when I get out. "_Where is Ferris?_" his thoughts invade my mind.

"Downstairs with her brother, she doesn't believe that this death is related to Team Rocket."

He nods and replies, "_May I?"_ I assume he means to take the information from my mind, so I nod in an affirmation. His eyes flash blue, and I see the events of the day since I got up flash in front of my eyes, like a very grainy old movie. I see the Captain blush when I think of the last time I had sex, I can't help but laugh at that, while the Captain narrows his eyes at me for laughing. "_Thank you, Haunter. While I believe you were right in assuming the death was related to the sexual activity he had been given, I still want the saliva run. Interpol believes that there is a Ditto in the higher-ups of Team Rocket. And they have a unique genetic signature because of their transforming ability."_

"Alright I will ask Dr. Mendel to put a rush on the saliva." I nod and walk off to my desk to call the coroner's office. I notice the Captain greet Lily as she steps out of the elevator; she just nods and sways slightly when the Captain reads her mind too. _"Hello, Coroner's Office. Assistant Medical Examiner Decib, how may I help you?"_

"Hello Decib, I am Detective Haunter from TRSI Unit, and I need a…"

_"No, don't tell me. You need a rush on that saliva found on Mr. Teriad? We already figured that expect it by noon, see you then." _The Loudred interrupted, finished my sentence, and hung up on me.

"Oh well, thank you?" I look at the phone.

"Did Decib tell you they already that he and the doc already put a rush on the DNA? Don't worry they almost always know to rush anything that we're investigating. You don't have to ask them to push it through." Lily says, sitting down across from me at our desk. "So do you want to cover employment or pre-college?"

"Pre-college, usually a lot more fun. Ethan should be getting up soon I should call him when I get a chance." I say before turning to the computer.

* * *

There came a gentle rapping at my door. A soft a timid rapping almost indistinguishable among the rustle of the winds outside my window. That's it last time I watch a special on poetry before bed. But the knocking was real, who could be knocking at 10 in the morning, for a ten-year old on summer vacation that is a very un-Arceus hour. I sit up and jump off my bed to the door, "Dad? Shouldn't you be at work?"

An even more timid voice than the knocking, and almost unintelligible whisper came through the door, "While I enjoy the idea of having a child like you Ethan. And your father may be a very handsome Typhlosian, I already have a loving mate." A loving mate? He is abusive to you Char that is not what true _love_ is.

"Give me a minute Char, I need to find my…pants. And then clean my room, next century" I laugh but hear no reply from the other side of the door.

"I didn't know they made pants for Cyndaquils, aren't your legs a few inches tall?" Char laughs.

"Well not all of us can be as tall as a Groudon now can we?" Char laughs even harder at my joke.

"Well from your perspective I bet I am as tall as one." Char laughs some more as I open the door. Only to stop and gasp in surprise at the bruise on Char's left eye and wing. "Ethan? What's wrong?"

"W-who did that to you, Char?" I ask pointing at the bruises. "Your mate?"

Char gets this very panicked look before rushing through his statement. "M-M-Michael? Oh no, o-of course not, I-I am a v-very r-r-restless sleeper t-t-that's all." He tries to laugh through it but his stammering tells me he is lying through his fangs.

I give the abused Charizard a skeptical look, he starts to fidget as I stare into his blue eyes. "So Ethan is there anything you want to do b-before lunch?" he asks, looking away, trying to divert attention from his eye and wing.

"Let's play pool Char!" I say trying to fain excitement, but Char's lie is throwing me off.

"Okay, let's do that." He smiles at me while I lead him to the pool table.

* * *

"Look at this, it appears as though our accountant is a wife beater." Lily says handing me the police file. "I don't know if that helps but if he is estranged from his wife that could explain why he was having a little extra playtime at work."

"I nod is he still married to her?" I ask

"From what I can see yes, but she's looking to get quite a bit of money from the insurance and will." She says. "Maybe she poisoned him."

"No I don't think so. It takes quite a bit of a special poison to poison a poison type pokémon."

Lily laughs, bet you can't say that sentence three times fast." I laugh with her, and go to pick up the phone. "Who you calling?"

"My son, trying to see if the zombie is awake." I say, and dial the number.

The phone ring several times before its picked up. "_Hello, Haunter Residence_"

"Char? Is that you?" I ask

"_Yes, Mr. Haunter it's me. I'm watching Ethan like you asked." _He says.

"Is he being a good boy?" I ask.

_"If by good boy do you mean letting adults win at pool? Then no he's not if you mean is he being a good little boy and following the rules, then yes." _I laugh at Char's pain, only being good or really, really, lucky could get you to beat him. _"Would you like to talk to Ethan?"_

"Yes please Char."

Char puts the phone and I hear the sounds of muffled talking before Ethan picks up. "_Hi Dad!"_

"Hi Ethan. How are you? And how is your special assignment coming?"

_"Good, but," _there is a sound as he puts his paw in front of his mouth to mask the sounds coming from his mouth. _"Char has two bruises. One on his-"_

"Wait. Ethan Let me get a pad and paper." I fish around my desk for the Charizard anatomical report I have, when Lily raises her eyebrow at me and walks up behind me.

"What has happened?" she asks, and I raise my finger at her, and continue talking to Ethan.

"Okay Ethan, say again, slowly, so I can mark down where he has bruises, and any excuses he has given you."

Ethan takes a deep breath before restarting, "_He has two bruises. One on his left eye, like a cartoon would, and the other is on the joint where his wing bends, kinda like someone held him down by his wing. But he said that he is a rough sleeper, and that his mate didn't do it to him."_ Ethan finishes as I finish writing in what he told me.

"I'm surprised he didn't say he ran into a door."

_"Dad? Who's that?" _Ethan ask over hearing Lily's statement.

"No, one son just an annoying Ghostly in the building. It's haunted."

"NO ONE?! AM I A NOBODY TO YOU!" Lily screams at me.

_ "That seems like a very angry ghost" he says._

"Yea she is a crazy ghost, too." I laugh, "Okay Ethan, be good. I Love you talk to you when I get home."

I put the phone down and turn to Lily who is tapping her foot and giving me an angry glare. "_Is there something the matter?_" the Captain asks coming up behind Lily.

"Just crazy girls ease-dropping on private conversation." I say to him.

_"If she is being crazy why do you have an incident report out, then?"_

"He has a neighbor that is being abused by his mate, from what I can guess. But he is being secretive about it." Lily answers for me.

"Yes, thank you Lily I can answer for myself." I snap at her, she smiles and skips back to her desk. "But yes, Captain I do have a neighbor that I think is being abused, but I want more evidence before I confront him."

"_Very well,_" the Captain thinks, "_but until you do, you still have another case to go through. I believe these finance reports are for your Nidoking victim." _He tells me as he makes a sweeping motion to several cases of documents with the Ketchum-Red logo on them.

"Oh god, this is going to be fun." Lily half whines, "I am going to go get coffee."

Lily leaves to go to the coffee machine, when I receive a phone call. "Detective Haunter." I answer.

"_Hello Detective, this is medical assistant Decib, we've emailed the results of the saliva DNA to you. Please confirm."_

"Um, sure?" I don't know why I have to confirm such a thing over the phone, but I open my police email account anyway. The first thing on my list is an urgent email from the medical office. "Yes I have it here."

_"Sorry for the inconvenience Detective. It is the police chief orders that we double check everything to ensure a sound conviction." _The Loudred explains before hanging up on me.

I sigh, hanging up my own phone before returning to the new document. I open it as Lily returns with a very large mug that reads '_World's Best Sister' _on it. I shake my head, obviously she bought that herself. I turn to the pdf file that contains the test results. It states that there is Nidoqueen DNA in the salvia, I smile maybe it was a simple heart attack brought on by his orgasm. But then I look farther, it says that the DNA is mangled, and my smile falls, the report concludes that a Ditto disguised as a Nidoqueen was the deliverer of the fatal blowjob. "Hmm, it would seem that our Nidoking was indeed poisoned. The medical examiner found a small needle hole that had potassium cyanide surrounding the injection site. Whoever this assassin was, he wasn't very good at his job."

Lily nods, "So this was a murder, great. At least we'll earn our pay." She chuckles.

"So then let's look at his finances again." I say, before turning to look at the daunting tower of boxes, "So… where's the coffee?" Lily points to the break rum before turning to her first box.

* * *

"Does t-this mean I won?" Char stammers as I look in awe at the eight ball he just pocketed.

"Y-yes it does. GOD DAMN IT!" I shout and swing my pool stick around a little, which I instantly regret.

"NO I'M SORRY ETHAN! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I PROMISE!" I stare at Char, huddled in the corner, tears streaming from eyes. I don't need any more proof to believe he's been abused. And it makes me angry. "Hey, Char. You don't need to, it's a game and the point is to win. I want you to try to win. Alright.?"

I watch Char sniffle slightly. This Charizard is at least 15 years older than me, and here he is like a beaten Poochyena, crying and whimpering. I decide here and now to devote myself to protect him and those like him from their attackers. I hop down from the pool table and walk up to the Charizard and hug him. "E-E-Ethan? W-what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you? Doesn't your mate hug you?"

"Y-yes of course he does." Char says, lying through his fangs to me again.

"Let's go make lunch Char!"

"Okay." He says smiling at me through his tears.

* * *

"I have been looking at this paper work too long, I'm going to start seeing money symbols everywhere now." Lily whines.

I laugh at her, she wasn't the only who would be seeing money wherever they went today. This man's financials are as dry as a desert. Obviously he wasn't murdered for the money. "Maybe he saw something in Ketchum-Red's own financials. Maybe that's what got him murdered."

"Maybe." That seems possible." Lily nods, "But do you really think that Ketchum-Red would let us see those records?"

"Of course we would, our financials are matter of public record." Both Lily and I jump from the sound of the lawyer Ariana stating her fact from behind us. "But these are the paper work that Mr. Teriad was working on." She finishes.

"Wait. These aren't those files?" Lily sounds shocked, and to be honest I am too.

"No, of course not. Those are his personal financials, these are his work related ones." She says handing me the one, single, very light, box.

"There doesn't seem to be a lot here, as compared to the piles and piles of paper work you sent us earlier." I say to her.

"That's because these are the files that we approved, the rest of them were too sensitive to hand over without a warrant. And I implore you to try Detectives, let me show you my expertise." She smiles darkly, probably imagining all of the ways she could kill us with these boxes and injunctions.

"No thank you ma'am, I think we have everything we need." I say.

Ariana turns to leave, "Just out of curiosity, what was the cause of death?"

I look to Lily who just shrugs, "We believe that a Ditto poisoned him with Potassium Cyanide."

There passes a look of fury on her face before she settles back to calm. "Yes, thank you." She tries to suppress the hiss that comes through in her voice before walking off to the elevator.

"What was that about?" Lily asks staring after the angry Vileplume.

"I don't know. I just do not know." I shake my head before looking at the lone box.

* * *

Those fool Detectives, and that moron Petrel. I have to clean up his mess too now. I pull out my burn phone and dial the only number in it. "Proton, find Petrel he has some explaining to do."

"Roger." Came the short clipped reply.

Oh, I want to be the one to torture that mistake of an executive.

* * *

"Okay well, I can't find anything in any of these files. Maybe it was something else?" Lily sighs exacerbated.

"Well, maybe he found something in the files we aren't being allowed to see?" I say trying to cheer her up, as the Captain comes floating over. "Hello Captain, anything we can do for you?"

_"Your son called, saying something about how Char had to go home?_" He flashes.

"Your kid's babysitter call it quits? Is he that bad?" Lily laughs.

"No it's the Charizard that I thought had an abusive mate. I don't think that he wants Char interacting with anybody." I say to her.

"_If you still need someone to watch him. I believe Anubis could do it? Is the café not closing by now?_" Mewtwo flashes, with a look to Lily, "_He could earn some extra money and your house is on the way to another crime scene that we must head to." _

"What has happened?" Lily asks.

"_A Ditto was found dead on the side of the street, it may be the one you're looking for._" He flashes.

"Alright, I'll ask Anubis on our way out." She says, "Are you coming too, Captain?" Lily asks and Captain nods. "Alright then meet you out front."

The Captain and I wait in the car for Lily to come out, hopefully with Anubis or else Ethan is going to be coming with us. Ten minutes later Lily and Anubis walk out of the front door, I start the engine as they both climb in the back. "Thank you for agreeing to do this Anubis."

"If it means I get extra money then I'm fine with it." That's was basically all he said our entire trip to the house, mostly because I was filling the car with talk about Ethan. "And no matter what he says, do not take bets with him on pool, you'll end up losing to him and he'll get dessert for dinner or something" I tell Anubis as we pull up to the house.

"He can't be that good at pool. Can he?" Lily asks

"He was a junior league champion back in Johto." I tell her

Anubis looks astonished at that fact. "Alright then no betting against Ethan." He nods.

"We're here." I say and stop the car. We all get out. "You know only Anubis needs to come with me you know."

"_We know but we would still like to meet Ethan."_ Captain flashes.

We leave the car and head to the front door, Ethan has already opened the front door to greet us. "Hi dad! Who are the other people?"

"Hi Ethan, my name is Anubis. And I'll be taking care of you until your dad gets home alright?" Anubis smiles at Ethan.

"Okay, Dad do you know wh-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!" came the shout from next door, along with a cry of what sounds like someone in pain.

"Ethan, Anubis, inside now!" Lily hisses to them, as Captain and I head next door.

I knock on the door. "Is everything all right in there?"

The door opens and the Blastoise stands in the opening. "What the hell do you want rat?"

"We heard a shout and wanted to see if everyone was alright?" I say trying my best to ignore the 'rat' comment.

"Everything is fine here." He says through clenched teeth.

"_Very well. We apologize for the inconvenience." _Captain flashes before dragging me back to my house, where Lily is waiting.

"What happened?" Lily asks us when we return.

"Why did you pull me away Captain? We could have but that monster away!"

"_While I do believe you, Blaze. But the thing we need is proof and just being physic won't be enough. You need physical evidence, alright?" _Captain explains_, "Now we have a body to visit."_

I nod but glare at the neighbor's house. "Alright lets finish this case real fast so I can try and spend time with my son."

* * *

(Self-pleasure scene begins)

Apparently 'fast' and 'case' don't belong in the same sentence. Because even though the coroner called an hour ago saying that it was the same Ditto that had killed Mr. Teriad, I'm still stuck here at close to midnight doing paperwork! "There's not much left," Lily says, "why don't you go home? I can finish here and Anubis can tell you the way to our apartment."

I nod give her the last small pile and head out to my car. Compared to the morning hours this place is relatively quiet, there was a small movement of other police officers and some disorderly citizens that were picked up for varies reasons tonight, including the Hitmonlee in the too long dress. I shake my head as I exit the station and head to the parking garage across the way. When I do get back to my house I see Ethan and Anubis curled up together, it looks as if they fell asleep while Anubis was reading to him; I chuckle at them before heading to my room to change out of this outfit. I sit down on my bed free of that ridicules coat and dress pants. I think back on today, which was probably a bad idea, since our conversations and sex and alike, creates a very painful stirring in my sheath. I sit up, moving my paw over the slit that contains my neglected member, and it pops free, six and a half inches, red, veiny, and throbbing painfully with need. I could decide to ignore it and take Anubis home like I should, but then again it has been ten years. I sigh, licking the pad of my paw before grasping the throbbing flesh, almost instantly my knot is swelling to the occasion. I move my paw up and down my throbbing pokéhood and I groan the it feels like my first time again. My knot reaches its full size and I nearly reach my climax, when.

When Anubis knocks on my door "Detective Blaze?"

I nearly jump out of my skin, but it's too late to do anything about my erection since I have cum coating my fur. "Y-yes Anubis?" I gasp out. "You want me to take you home?" I ask grabbing a tee-shirt from my high school graduation, its dark enough to cover the stains of my cum at least, and put my member back into its pouch. (And ends)

"Yes please." He says as I open my door, he sniffs slightly and his face turns so beet red that his cheek furs almost turn purple. "I'll just grab my stuff" and runs off to the living room. 30 minutes later I'm pulling up in front of his apartment when he finally says the first thing on our drive. "Thank you, Detective Blaze-"

"You're my friend Anubis, just Blaze please." I reach out to shake his paw

"Alright, well um goodnight." He says before eyeing my paw warily and finally deciding to shake it, and leaving my car. "And um, Blaze?" I look at him he's blushing again, "The Lucario species has a better sense of smells than most other pokémon we," he swallows, "we can, um, tell when s-someone has b-been…" He stands up and walks briskly to the entrance of his apartment leaving me alone and confused in my car.

I don't dwell on it long though; I just shake my head and turn around heading to my house. It is one a.m. by the time I get back to my street; I can see Char's flame tail in the darkness. I pull into my driveway and watch the abused Charizard. My eyes tail his back ending with the fiery tip of his tail, before trailing back up and stopping at his ass, and it's quite a fine ass. I growl that Blastoise doesn't deserve anything so beautiful. By Arceus, what am I thinking?

* * *

**So did y'all like it? Please read and review. No complaining about the anatomical discriptions about Blaze's, Anubis's, Mr. Teriad's, and anyone else member. I DID WARN YOU! :P**


	5. First Days

**So hi everybody, it's time for chapter 5! This is about Ethan's first day at school. And for your information Ethan's school is loosely based off the layout of a large hospital in downtown Phoenix.**

* * *

Chapter 5

First Days

Okay it is now established that it is a bad idea to stay up till three in the morning especially when it's the first day of school in four hours. Second thing to establish, get a dad who isn't a morning person. And third a school that doesn't have a uniform you have to wear every first of the week, stupid red blazer, with its stupid white trim. At least I don't have to wear slacks too; those are reserved for the taller students, ha! Anyway my dad drops me off at the front entrance, the school is crowded with dozens of other students some with the same color trim as I have but there are several other colors at front to. Off to the side there are a group of electric pokémon have gathered, they look as if they are discharging electricity at something, I stop for the briefest of moments to watch. Well as it turns out they were bullying another student, I found this out when a Torchic rushes in and scares off the other pokémon. The Torchic female helps the Mudkip to his feet. She leads him inside of the school and like a stalker, I follow them. "Brendan," she says to the Mudkip, "you have to stand up for yourself. We aren't in the same class this year; I can't be around to protect you."

"I know," he says very slowly, he's been paralyzed by one of the Pichu's static, "but I don't like fighting."

"Your dad owns a gym, and you don't like fighting." She laughs at him before she leads him into the nurse's office.

* * *

Commercial Break!

The Viridian Public School system is renowned throughout the Kanto region as being the best in the nation. The crown jewel is The Oak Public School. A preschool through 12th grade institute of learning, standing at 5 stories at its highest of the nearly 600 square mile campus. There are several buildings, the main office, staff, and library are one building; here students have access to an enormous library, guidance consular, and parents can meet with teachers here. The multipurpose gymnasium for physical education and entire class meetings. Then there are the three academic buildings; the two storied primary school, for pre to sixth grade, a three story middle school, and the five story high school.

* * *

The first class of the school year, and I can already tell this year won't be pretty. Our teacher is an old Arbok named, Ms. Agatha. She appears to be a grouchy old prude, she has us all stand at the back of the room, while she decides, very slowly where each of us will sit. In my quick glance of the classroom I can see several of those electric types from before and the Mudkip boy they were bullying. "Ruby and Haunter you two will be desk partners." She says pointing to the desk in the third row. Good at least I'll be able to talk to him. After she has everyone seated she gives us ten minutes to talk with our new table partner, while she deals with the large Aggron that has just walked in. Meanwhile the poor Mudkip, Brendan, looks like his is about to piss in his seat. "So…your name is Brendan?" I ask after a while.

"Y-yes."

"Why were those other pokémon picking on you?" I ask.

"Why do you care?" there is a lot of hostility in his voice.

"Because I want to be your friend!" I say, he gives me a disbelieving look, "And I'm going to be a police officer when I grow up!" the Mudkip is now giving me that look that screams 'CRAZY PERSON BACK AWAY!'

"Oh that's nice." He says as our ten minutes expire.

"Alright children, thisss isss our ssstudent teacher, Mr. Ssstevin Ssstone." She says through her hiss, I try not to laugh to hard at the extra sounds Ms. Agatha makes. But the glare she shots me tells me that I failed. She ignores me and begins our lessons for the day.

**LUNCHTIME!**

Ms. Agatha dismissed the class for lunch five minutes ago, even she's left the room, and only Brendan, Mr. Stone and I are still here. The Aggron asks, "Why are you two still here?"

"I was going to eat alone and then read." Brendan responds quickly.

"And you…um…Ethan?"

"I wanted to eat lunch with my new buddy!" I give my best smile to the Mudkip, who in turn just stares at me. "What about you Mr. Stone?"

"Me? Well I have a conversation I need to finish with my boyfriend," I see Brendan's face drop slightly, "that is not really for the ears of children." He smiles before forcing us out.

As soon as we're out the door Brendan walks to the left, I follow him. He turns to look at me, "Why are you following me?"

"Because I want to be your friend? Do I need another reason why?"

He scuffs at me, "Of course you would."

"What?"

"No one _wants_ to be my friend; they just want to mess with me." He says sadly, "The only reason May is my friend is because no one wants to mess with a junior champion."

"What is she a champion in? Cause I was a junior champion at pool back in the Johto region." I smirk. Well apparently it's not common knowledge because the same electric pokémon as before surround the two of us.

"Ehhe look boys it look like the queer-kips' got himself a boyfriend." The lead Pikachu laughs.

"Oh well, I mean no offense Brendan your cute and all, but not my type." I say giving the bewildered Mudkip a smile. "But now about you bullying my friend," I say turning to the Pikachu my back erupting in fire, "I have serious problems with." The electric types stagger back, Brendan stays still being a water type he has more resistance to heat then they do.

The only one who doesn't pull is the leading Pikachu he looks pissed off; his red cheek marks brighten preparing to unleash their stored energy. He throws his Thundershock attack at me while I send my Shift stars at him. They collide, luckily my Shift was stronger some of the stars manage to hit the Pikachu bully. He staggers up and the Plusle and Minum use Helping Hand to bring their leader back to the front line. This time I ready my Ember attack.

"THAT ISSS ENOUGH!" Ms. Agatha screeches, both my Pikachu opponent and I cover our ears from the noise. "Mr. Musss, asss my ssstar pupil from lassst year you can exsssplain." She hisses.

"Those two attacked us," he lies through semi-fake tears, "we were minding our own business when that Cyndaquil attacked!"

Ms. Agatha gives me the dirtiest, darkest, most hate filled look she can, "DETENTION! AFTER SSSCHOOL!"

**DETENTION! AFTER SCHOOL!**

Stupid, bitch-ass, hoe, cunt-face, slut-assed, BITCH! Damn, Anubis is fun to listen to while he loses at games. She didn't even give me a chance to explain myself; my dad is going to ground my ass harder than a Groudon's plates. At least MR. Stone is the supervising teacher, and at least I'm not the only student to get detention on the first day there is an oddly colored Totodile here with me. "Alright Ethan, what did you do?" Mr. Stone asks me.

"I was protecting Brendan! He was being bullied and I couldn't stand by and let it happen!"

"Alright. Alright," He says raising his steely claws in a defensive gesture to try and calm me down.

"How did your talk with your boyfriend go?" I ask changing the subject, Mr. Stone looks sad at the topic though.

"Not so well, we broke up. Because I didn't want him joining the TRSIU," My fellow Totodile inmate looks up at the Aggron with curiosity at the mention of my father's unit. "It is alright though, Ethan, we were going apart anyway."

"I'm sorry about the Mr. Stone. My parents divorced recently, because my mom 'rediscovered' that dad is bisexual, after learning that I was bi too. She threw a major fit, my dad applied for a transfer to the TRSIU, and here I am." The silver Totodile gives me a look of curiosity now too.

"I had a break up, Ethan, one that was coming for a while now. But your entire family fractured, I should be saying 'sorry' to you."

I laugh at the kind hearted Aggron, "It's alright Mr. Stone, I guess it was a long time coming for me as well."

"Yes, well then as a treat for the two of you, since it's the first day, I'll let you 'escape' early. Go on home" Mr. Stone just became the best teacher in the world.

Outside I find a surprise waiting for me the Torchic and Brendan are waiting for me. "Oh! Ethan," he says actually giving me a smile, "this is my childhood friend May!"

"Thank you for saving Brendan from those bullies. This fashion nut doesn't believe in fighting." She nudges the fashion nut with her wing.

"You guys want to come back to my house?" I ask, watching the Totodile get into a vehicle with two Meowths and a Persian. Brendan may not have been my type but the mysterious Totodile certainly is.

"Sure!" they say in unison.

* * *

**So here is Chapter 5! i hope you liked it. As always R&R**


	6. The Winter Festival of Articuno

**So I thought of this story on Christmas Eve but by then I was already writing First Days. Sorry about how late this chapter is even though it's set around new years and Christmas. The festival is based off a Santa's Village.**

* * *

Chapter 6  
The Winter Festival of Articuno

The newspaper read; '**A male Blastoise was arrested early this morning. Charged with disorderly conduct and resisting arrest.**' Of course I already knew Michael was under arrest, I was the arresting officer. It's probably the reason why he tried resisting; well at least Char should get some real rest now. But I am certain now that Michael is abusing the handsome Charizard, and that somehow I've fallen in love with the Charizard. I don't know how, but lately my dreams have been filled with him, some are more erotic than other, I haven't had wet dreams since I was a teenager. It wasn't fun when Ethan caught me with my sheets in the laundry room. Michael will be in prison for at least three months, two if he has good behavior. That means I have two months to both profess my love for him and get him to report Michael. But first I need to think of some way to get him out of the house. I sigh and through away the newspaper and turn on the television, thankfully I have the day off. "Good news for all you couples out there. The romantic Articuno Festival is back in town, which means you and your special someone can enjoy a pleasant and romantic evening."

The smiling Chatot new report has given me the perfect idea. I can take Char to the festival, I can show him how much I care about him and then he may open up to me about Michael. I smile, but in the back of my mind I question if I'm making the right decision. I mean what is he really is in love with the Blastoise, what if they have rough sexy, what if he is just really clumsy? I smack myself in the face, I'm being stupid that Blastoise is an abusive mate, if given the chance he would kill Char, they're one of the strongest species I know of, and that tail of theirs is their Achilles heel. I shake my head and laugh at myself, as there is a knock on the door. I look through the peep hole and smile, speak of Giratina and Giratina will come. I open the door to the sobbing Charizard, "M-m-m-Michael's been a-a-a-arrested is there an-anything you can do?" The crying surprised me quite a bit; does he really love his abuser that much?

I motion the Charizard inside and he sits down on the couch, "Char, can I ask a question?" he nods, his fiery tail is burning low, but steady, "Where did you meet Michael?"

He looks surprised that I don't know the answer. "You didn't search my history, when you asked me to look after Ethan?"

"No. You don't look like a child molester."

"Oh. I m-meet Michael at the second orphanage I lived in."

"You're an orphan?" I ask genuinely surprised, I had just assumed he was estranged from his parents or came from an abusive home or was kicked out because he was gay.

"Yes. My parents died in a plane crash when I was ten." He looks about ready to start crying again.

"You know I never asked you what is your name?" I laugh at myself for never getting a complete introduction.

"Char Charizard Mâchoire-Hache-Crustacé" he answers, pride and happiness come out in his voice for the first time since I've meet him, he even sits a little straighter.

"Hache-Crustacé. Hache-Crustacé, where have I heard that name before?" I scratch my head trying to place a pin on the exceptionally foreign family name.

Char starts intertwining his fingers in his nervousness. "My father started Ketchum-Red."

I give a sideways glance at the Charizard letting it sink in, "YOU'RE THE HEIR TO KETCHUM-RED!" I blurt out, jumping up and pointing at him accusingly. The worst idea I've had in the past day, because Char puts his thin arms up in a defensive posture. I instantly regret it, "Char…you shouldn't do that. You shouldn't be so scared of sudden movements that you need to protect yourself. I will NEVER hurt you in any way. I am not Michael."

"Michael doesn't hurt me Blaze. He has never hurt me; he has always protected me even since the orphanage."

I raise my hand, as if I were going to strike him. I hate to do it to him because the simple motion has him cringing and crying. "No one is supposed to react that way either. Char you have to see you are an abuse victim. You're too good for Michael. You deserve someone who can treat you right."

He shakes his head "If you won't help then I'll go down and get him out myself, the company lawyers should have him out before the end of the week." He gets up to leave.

"Char! Wait!" I grab his shoulder and I feel him flinch at the contact. "If you let me take you to this Winter Festival thing tonight then I'll get them to release Michael in the morning, I'll even drive him home for you. Deal?"

Char gives me a scared and worried look, before he nods in agreement. "Alright, is Ethan going to be coming with us?"

"No Ethan is with his mom until after the holidays. It's too quite around here without him." I laugh

"My turn to ask a question, why did you and your wife divorce?" he asks me.

I sigh; I hated telling this story, even though she was a bitch, this story makes it look like she was more of a bitch than she really was. "When Ethan came out as bisexual, she blamed me; she claimed that I turned him bisexual like me. We divorced and I got full custody of our son except on the holiday weekend."

He nods at gives me a smile. "I'll see you later tonight then Blaze." He walks out the door.

YES! Now I just need to confess and then work on putting Michael away permanently.

* * *

"Crustacé there's a call for you!" the Wigglytuff guard called out. Who ever made such a loudmouth pokémon a jail guard should get shot themselves. Arceus, this hangover is painful. "Hello?"

_"We are growing impatient Mr. Crustacé. Has your mate signed a will yet?"_

This is not the person I was expecting to hear from, nor was it someone I did want to hear from. ""No Mr. Giovanni, why does he need to sign one anyway, he's my mate. If he dies all of his things belong to me."

The growl on the other end was almost strong enough to make the hand set vibrate. "_No in fact it doesn't. His parents will states that if he were to die before the age of 25 the company would belong to the board of directors and not his mate. Unless he, himself has a will giving it to his mate. AND I WILL NOT WAIT ANOTHER TWO YEARS!"_

"Alright I'll get him to sign one when I get home."

"_Good_" the line went dead as the Team Rocket leader hung up. For someone as powerful as he was, you'd think he'd be able to wait another year at the least.

* * *

Okay Now I am certain that I have gone crazy. I've practically washed my fur six times and conditioned it another eight; at least it's very shiny. I'm even wearing a sport coat, something I haven't done since I went on my first date with Ethan's mother. I start to get butterflies in my stomach as I walk up to Char's front door. Char has seen me coming up from the house and has already left. "My… don't you look handsome Blaze."

I blush at his complement, what am I a school girl? "Thank you Char, you look nice too." Char laughs all he really has on is a red and blue scarf with black trim, but it's obvious that it has been loved.

"Thank you Blaze, it was my mothers."

The hour and a half car trip is filled with banter, most of it about Ethan and his past. The subject of Michael isn't brought up. By the time we get to the Festival it is already in full swing, there are dozens of lights and plaster statues of the ice-type bird legendary. Huge ferris wheels with multi-colored lights move lazily, thrill rides swing and spin as people scream. There are food trucks selling various fried foods, children scream as they try and win the carnival games. And poor Char is looking a little sick; he is clinging tightly to my arm. And his eyes dart all around, like a little beaten Poochyena. I can't help but feel sorry for him, but another part of me is jumping for joy at the contact. As we make our way to the center parade route, I get Char and me something to eat. "How are you feeling?"

"O-overwhelmed." He answers munching on the berry.

"You'll get used to it" I say when the parade begins.

We were there for nearly two hours; it's obvious to me that I shouldn't have bought that beer for us, because Char got drunk off his very cute ass. I think what he was saying made since in his head, but in real life most of it came out as a slurred mess. Though it was very adorable. I walk Char up to his door. "Thank you Char that was ver-"

Char is kissing me! (*cough* porn starts here *cough*) "I know a better way to end this evening Blaze. I know you want it too, I can feel the bulge in your sheath." He purrs into my ear groping my swelled sheath. I shouldn't do this, he has a mate and he is drunk! But his hand feels sooo good. "Please Blaze; I want you inside me so bad." I snap, to hell with this I do want him!

I growl and kiss him back, my tongue running along his bottom lip; I can still taste the bitter beer on them. "Fine if you want me so bad, we'll do it in my bed." I say as I move down to suck on his inviting pulse point.

He groans, bucking his hips against me, "Yessss. Not over my flowers pleasesss." I love the sounds he's making right now, and Arceus I want more.

Luckily, we do make it through the front door before he manages to free my pokéhood from its sheath. "You're bigger than Michael is Blaze."

I chuckle as he gives me that complement. "Are you sure you still want it then? I get so much bigger." I respond leading him to my bedroom.

"Yes."

I laugh at him; I won't make him take the knot that will be for when he shares my last name. "Then let us get started." I nuzzle into his neck some more, before moving down to his chest. I play with the small bumps that act as an erogenous zone for pokémon. He goes wild when I start to play with the other one. I stop when I feel something warm and moist hit my chest. I look down and he has cummed already. "Char?"

He looks ready to cry, "I'm sorry Blaze I've never done that before." He starts to sob.

"You've never orgasimed before?" he shakes his head.

"Michael never lets me, I have to focus on my husband's pleasure I'm just a tool to do that. That's what he says."

"It's alright Char. Do you want to sleep here for tonight?" I ask him, my own erection forgotten, but still throbbing.

"What about you! I still haven't gotten you off!" he sound mortified that I would suggest he forget about me.

"It's alright I can take care of this myself." I laugh at myself, but that turns into a gasp when I feel Char surround me with his mouth, "CHAR!" He has deep throated me without any effort and has begun sucking on my throbbing red length. I can't do anything but put my paw on his head and moan; he is a natural at this. "Chaaarr," I moan out at one point because I can feel my knot start to grow, "Don't keep your mouth there, unless you want a dislocated jaw." He ignores me and continues to suck. I pull on his horns and pull him off my cock, "I don't want to cum in your mouth." Char nods and lays on his belly raising his tail, exposing his entrance to me. "And not like that either."

He looks at me through his blush, "I-is there another way?"

I smile and nod before climbing on the bed behind him. I flip him over and raise his legs. "Yes," I purr into his ear, "and I'm going to show you it now." I reach for the lube I've recently bought.

I pour some onto Char's quivering hole. "Blazeeeeeeeee, that's cold." He whines.

"Don't worry Char it will feel better soon." I slip two fingers into his loose hole. I wished Michael would've been nicer to him, someone as sweet, pretty, kind, caring, beautiful, hot warming, and as innocent as Char is, deserves someone who can satisfy every single one of his needs.

"Blaze stop playing and put yourself inside me!" he growls.

I don't know why but when he tried to be assertive made me laugh so hard. "Blaze stop laughing, pleassse."

"I'm sorry Char, are you ready?" he nods.

I remove my fingers from his entrance and position my member at his quivering hole. I breach the ring of muscles, and dive balls deep in my first thrust. Char's mouth opens in a silent scream as I set here to let him adjust. "Why, why did you stop?"

"Because you need some time to adjust to me, like I said I have a knot that's going to swell to the size of a baseball soon." I groan his walls are squeezing me so hard. I may not even has to move to orgasm.

"Blaze," he takes a deep breath, "I'm ready."

I nod as I begin to move torturing slow out of his sweet cavern, it doesn't help that he's trying to suck me back in. When I reach the tip I can' take it anymore and start to push back into that sweet cavern. Both Char and I moan in unison. I move my hand along his crouch trying to find the hidden pocket where his pokéhood is hiding. I can't get off, unless he gets off first. When I finally do find him, I've already gotten a good pace set pounding into his sweet hole. Luckily he's already recovered from his earlier orgasm. I start to masturbate him in unison with my thrusts, it doesn't take long until his walls clamp down on my like a vice grip, and his cum starts to cover my hand in a thin layer. With his walls clamping down on me it's not long before I release my own semen deep into and coating his bowels. His eyes are already starting to close when I fall into bed right next to him. I taste what little cum there is on my hands and its even sweeter than I thought it would be just like him.

"Goodnight, Char. I love you." I whisper into the slumbering Charizard's ear as he moves close to me.

* * *

**So how was their first date? And their first sexy time? Did you like? Probably not I can't write sex scenes. Anyway R&R please. :)**


	7. The Will

Chains by Water, Key of Fire

Chapter 7

The Will

It's been six months since the Winter Festival; Char hasn't really spoken to me since then. I can't say I blame him, I hadn't known that Lily and the Captain had put Michael's paperwork through on rush. Michael was sentenced to a month in prison and three months of community service. He probably would have gotten more if it weren't for that Vileplume lawyer of Char's. I should've known he do anything in his power to get Michael out sooner, he nearly attacked me when he woke up after our night together, and then he started to cry about how he wasn't good enough for Michael. I feel incredibly sad for the Charizard he seems to have been conditioned to believe that Michael knows best, like he has beaten wife syndrome.

Char's POV

I won't say I didn't enjoy my night with Blaze. Not that I remember most of it, though I did experience my first hangover and I am not doing that again. I was horrified when I woke up next to Blaze. At first I thought I was having another dream, but they always involved the action, never the morning after. I mean I find the Typhlosian attractive and handsome, but I'm mated to Michael, and I feel ashamed when I have those dreams about Blaze, but to actually carry it out? I haven't told Michael about that night yet, and I probably shouldn't he has been so nice to me lately. "So Char I've been thinking about something." He says to me in bed one night, "we need to sort out what we are going to do if something unfortunate happens to one of us."

I give him a funny look, "But Michael, we're only 25. It's not like we're going to die of natural causes anytime soon."

"I know sweaty," I love it when he calls me that, "but it's always good to be prepared right? I mean you parents had it prepared so that you could inherent the company when you do turn 25."

"Alright Michael." I say giving in to his superior logic.

"Then how about tomorrow we go and talk to that Vileplume Ariana woman?" he asks rubbing my arm in a comforting way. I nod before falling asleep to his motion.

The next morning Michael has me in some Silcoon silk office jacket that he had bought last week as a present. I'm standing on the steps to Ketchum-Red; I haven't been here for 15 years. I feel like a small child again, my father showing me around his brand new office building. As we walk through the lobby I can feel eyes on me, even though I have a brand new suit on its clear that I have no reason to be here, even though I technically own the place. Michael gets me in an elevator and puts his arm around me telling me it will be alright I nod, leaning into my larger mate. Several hours later the three of us have sorted out what would happen in the case of the unfortunate. If either Michael or I were to die or become gravely incapacitated, the other would inherent everything. But if both of us were to die then the board of directors and the majority stock holder would get everything, including Ketchum-Red. Just before two Michael drops me off at our house so that he can go to work.

The phone rings several times before the crime lord answers. "What is it?"

_"You'll be happy to know that when the two of them are dead the company is yours boss." _Ariana says before hanging up.

Giovanni smiles after so many years the largest multi-national company is almost his. "Jessie, James; bring me the Assassin."

"Yes, boss" the two Meowths say in unison.

"Wow! Char you look really nice today!" Ethan never seems to lose this excitability he has. "Did you do something fun today?"

"No I just had to take care of some paper work at a fancy office building" I say watching Ethan try and teach Brendan how to play pool.

"Well it must be very important since that suit cost a good 750 pokédollars." Brendan states.

"It was. I went to sign a will." I say shrugging.

"Why would you do that Char you aren't old at all?" Ethan asks.

"Yes well, Michael just wanted to make sure I was taken care of that's all." I laugh it off and wave the two boys back to their game.

**Sorry about how late and short this chapter is nothing big was ever meant to happen in it just the beginning of the climax. I promise to update faster next time. R&R **


	8. The Assualt

Chapter 8

The Assault

Tomorrow is Char's 24th birthday, at least that's what Ethan tells me, and so Ethan says we need to buy him a present. That is how we ended up going to the mall, gift searching for our Charizard friend. The only problem is that we don't know what to get him. The only thing I know is that he loves is Michael; and Ethan said that Char told him that he didn't want anything for his birthday. I send Ethan into the bookstore while I head into the department store's men section to try to find something adult for Char. I don't really know why I bothered it's not like he would use anything we got him today, and I shudder to think what Michael would do if he ever found what we would get him, or if he found the babysitting money I've been paying to him. But I did see a certain blue jackal pokémon sifting through dress suits. "Hi Anubis, going to a fancy party anytime soon?"

The younger jackal pokémon leaps about a foot into the air from the surprise I gave him, "D-detective Blaze?! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Shopping for a birthday present, what are you doing here?"

My question is answered when Captain Typhus walks out of the changing room looking down, disdainfully, at the dress suit he has on. He finally looks up from the suit when Anubis hasn't replied to his physic communication and is startled to see me standing with the Lucario. "_Detective, how are you today?_" nodding in my direction.

"Good for you Anubis you finally asked the Captain out on a date!" I laugh as the two pokémon blush a vibrant red, "This, this is a date isn't it?" Anubis shakes his head slowly. "Alright then, I've ruined your day enough. Have fun." I shout as I run out of that department store as fast as possible.

While I don't know the exact reason for their trip to the store I do know that I've made it a thousand times more awkward than it needed to be. I laugh and head into the bookstore to find Ethan. He was relatively easy to find in the small bookstore that this mall has, he was sitting down reading a magazine on pool, with two books by his side. "So Ethan did you find anything for Char?"

Ethan jumps up, startled. I am not a small pokémon, how is it that I am sneaking up on people today? "Yea. I found a book on the history of Ketchum-Red and another on fire-type moves."

I can understand the Ketchum-Red book; it's about his families company. But the book on fire moves? "Ethan, he probably knows those already."

He shakes his head, "No he doesn't I asked him to teach me Fire Blast once, he admitted that he never learned how to use fire moves, they frowned on fighting in the orphanages. So I figured why not."

"That's smart Ethan. So are you ready to pay and go?"

"Yea can we get this magazine two, there is a local pool tournament and I want to enter." He asks handing me the magazine.

"Sure why not." I answer him

He jumps up in excitement at the thought of entering another pool tournament, something he hasn't done since we left Johto. And it will give him a chance to get his mind off of Char; it is something someone of his age doesn't need to worry about. I lead Ethan to the food court to get lunch before heading home. I see Anubis and Captain Typhus sitting at a table across the food court, well at least Anubis is eating; since the Captain is a Mewtwo he doesn't need food, he "eats" the physic energy that living things give off. Anubis is laughing at something the Captain just thought-told him, maybe one of them finally manned up and asked the other out. Hey dad, look! It's Anubis! Can we go and say hi?"

"No, Ethan. I think they're here together, so give them some privacy, alright?"

He gives a defeated sigh and nods, "Fine but I want ice cream!"

"Alright" I laugh.

* * *

"Boss." James says knocking on the door to the Persians office, "He is here."

"Good. Show him in." purrs Giovanni.

"_Why did you send for me? I hate doing business in the Kanto region you should know this by now cat._" The shadowy figures eyes glow as he hisses that statement in the mind of Giovanni.

"I know you do, but that is why I love calling you here. I love seeing you displeased and squirming, and knowing you could do nothing about it." The shadowy figure makes a growling sound. "With the pleasantries out-of-the-way. Shall we get down to business?"

"_Very well, what is it that you want me to kill for you lazy cat._"

"The current heir to the Ketchum-Red company and fortune."

_ "Good, I love a kill with guards._"

"Unfortunately for you the only kind of guard he has is a next door cop. However, his mate crossed me as well. Find a way that makes an example of them."

"_Very well_" The shadowed figure turns and leaves the room.

"Sorry Michael but you shouldn't have let Char make that concession in his will." Giovanni laughs loudly at Michael's impending death.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAR!" came Ethan's excited cry before I even had the door even halfway open. The Cyndaquil's back is burning in his excitement of my birthday. He is holding a sloppily wrapped present and there is a chocolate frosted cake on the table in the kitchen, also sloppily done. I think Ethan did both by himself, it makes me smile that he would go to all of this trouble.

"Thank you Ethan. But you didn't have to do all of this."

He nods, "I know but I wanted to." He replies handing me the present that he got me.

I open the gift, and I am slightly surprised, the cover is a picture of the Infernape, Flint using Blast Burn against the Magmar, Blaine. "You got me a book on learning Fire moves?"

"Yea. You told me you never really got a chance to learn them from your parents. So I thought we could learn them together.

I smile at the kind-hearted Cyndaquil; I can feel the corners of my eyes start to tingle as I start to cry. "Char? Are you okay?" he asks worried now.

"I'm perfectly fine. This is such a nice gift Ethan. Thank you." I answer him hugging the smaller Cyndaquil. "Now How about we eat that cake? Okay?"

"YAY!" he shouts throwing his stout arms in the, his fire growing larger with his excitement. And leads me into the kitchen

- Sometime later -

"So it says you're supposed to focus on the heat inside you and expel it." Ethan says to me, as he tries to teach me how to use Ember. I do feel a twinge of shame learning such a basic move from someone not even half my age. But I push it out of my mind as I focus on this "heat" he's talking about.

I open my mouth again, and like the last time nothing except a choking black cloud of shoot leaves my mouth. I gag and cough on it before saying to Ethan, "I'm sorry Ethan, and I just can't do it."

"When dad taught me he said that you need to focus on something you have a passion for, something or someone you care about. Like for me I want to protect my family and friends and that's what gives my flame fuel" he explains unleashing a volley of the superheated embers at the concrete wall separating our houses. "Try it again Char."

I try focusing on the love of my life, Michael. I can feel the "heat" that Ethan was talking about now. I can feel the heat rising up my throat and I can see my embers leave my mouth. And then there is a huge noise and a bright flash of light as I'm thrown back and hit the ground.

"CHAR!" Ethan rushes over to me and helps me up. "I've never seen that before. Your embers exploded as they left your mouth!"

I stagger up dazed and confused from the explosion. "What happened?" came a new voice, one filled with worry.

"Anubis? What are you doing here? Is it five already?" Ethan asks.

"It's five already?! Ethan I need to go thank you for my gift!" I shout as I pick up the book and dash to my house before Michael can get home.

-POV Change-

"What was that about?" Anubis asks again this time with an authoritative voice.

"Well, today is Char's birthday. So I got him a book on fire attacks, and well he tried using ember. And they, well, they exploded in his face." I answer, putting on my best innocent face.

"Fire attacks don't usually do that to the user, do they?" Anubis asks.

"None that I know of, but dad would know more about them than I would. What about moves you know?"

"I know when I perform Close Combat, my muscles feel like they're about to turn into an acidic mush. And then it's hard to focus on defending myself." He says looking on the black burnt patch now present on the grass. "Let's make you something to eat, alright?"

* * *

"The Captain has been acting funny all day, don't you think Blaze. Blaze. BLAZE!" Lily shouts at me drawing the eyes of our co-workers.

"No Lily I hadn't noticed, he's in his office, _as usual_." I say.

"_You think I am doing something odd today?_" Lily jumps in surprise as the Captain floats up behind her. "_Detective Ferris, you are in charge of the unit for the next week. I will see you all in a week." _The whole unit looks confused as the shiny Mewtwo leaves the floor.

_"_Like I said weird." She states one more time before she disappears behind a wall of file-folders.

* * *

I wondered if the trip that Mewtwo and Anubis took to the shopping center yesterday and his sudden trip are related to each other. Maybe he was going to an old friend's wedding. Well I can ask Anubis, he'd know. I take the turn into our street, when I see another car speeding towards me. I swerve onto the curb to avoid being hit by the lunatic driver. I scream at the driver, even knowing he couldn't hear me, it helped me. Anyway I continue my drive home I need to get Anubis home before Lily puts a hit out on me. As I pull up into my driveway I see Anubis opening the door, to come out and greet me. When he stops and looks around confused, I can see him sniffing, smelling something for something. I get out of my car, "Anubis is something the matter?"

"I- I don't know, something just feels… off" he says still looking around; "something feels wrong in the aura of the place." He says before raising his paw. I guess he was feeling for the 'aura' of his surroundings. "It's in Char's garden something is wrong there." Anubis leaps over the small fence that encloses Char's garden. "This is weird," he says, "it's like the garden itself is in a severe amount of pain." He moves his paws through the flowers as if trying to pinpoint their pain. "Who planted these?"

"Char did, why?"

"Char is in trouble." He states jerking up into a standing position

"He always is, Michael is likely to kill him before I can get him out of that house." I say getting annoyed with the obvious statement that Anubis is making.

Anubis however hasn't heard me, he has already walked up to the window and is looking in, shortly after that he's rattling at the window frame trying to get in. "Anubis! What are you doing?!" I yell at him reaching for the offending paws.

"But Char is in trouble! LOOK AT HIM!" He yells at me before throwing a sub-zero punch at my midsection. When I do recover from the freezing punch I look in the window, and instantly I can feel my face pale. Char is lying on the ground; the floor around him is wet with water, I can't tell if he's breathing or not, but I know he is alive, for now, because his tail is still alight but it's burning dangerously low, almost ready to give out. I connect the dots I think it was Michael who nearly hit me with that car earlier.

"Call your sister, have her bring a lock-pick kit from the station." I saw to him as he darts back inside my house to call Lily.

"My, my detective. Breaking and entering. What a devious crime for such a handsome police officer." The high-pitched voice of Madame laughs.

"Not today Madame, I'm trying to save Char's life!" In an instant Madame's face has changed from one of aloft amusement, to a face only fitting of a really old and really serious nun. It's almost scary how fast her face has changed.

"Wait here." She says before turning and leaving for her house.

A few seconds later Anubis comes rushing out, "Lily says she will be here in a half hour." When he says that I want to cry. Any minute now Char could actually be dead and I don't even know where Michael went to make him pay for doing this to him. I can feel the tears beginning to prickle at the corners of my eyes, when Madame and a Mr. Mime come back across the street.

"Move aside please, Detective, I will have the door opened soon." The Mr. Mime says, putting his hand over the doors handle. I can see the faint blue glow of the physic pokémon power, and the clicking of the door's looking mechanism. I'll apologies later to him as I push him out-of-the-way and into Char's Heatran Roses, known for the incredibly painful burning sensation that comes from the thorns and the plants sap. But my first and only priority was Char.

Michael probably doubled Char's weight with the amount of water he attacked him with. There are several dozen forming bruises around his body. In his claws he has a book, torn, tattered, and all but unreadable, except for the cover I can see the two fire-type Champions attacking each other. If my face was pale before it is the color of a Froslass now, knowing that I had something to do with how Char was now was unbearable. Anubis comes in just then, wincing from his own brush with the fiery flowers. "He's soaking wet, we need to warm him up somehow." I nod as I let my fire erupt from my shoulder blades while Anubis goes and gets some towels. I try to carefully sit up making sure to keep his flickering tail above the puddles of water.

I hear him groan as I try to remove the book from his claws. As I finely get the ruined, Char wakes up, he screams at the top of his lungs before finally realizing it was me and not Michael. Before he passes out again. "What was that?" Madame asks walking in without the Mr. Mime.

"He woke up, screamed, and passes out again. I'm sorry about pushing your friend into the rosebush."

"It's alright he'll recover. And Char? What do you want to do with him." She asks as Anubis comes back with several towels and begins drying the Charizard off.

"I know we need to get him out of this house. But I don't know where to take him." I tell her. "He needs to be watched so that he doesn't try to call Michael again." She nods in agreement.

"I know the perfect place. Here Anubis, is that your name sweetie, help me put him into my car. Then I will take you home. While you mister detective need to deal with your son and come up with a reasonable excuse for Michael when he asks."

I nod as Anubis and I lift the Charizard and take him to Madame's car. By the time I walk back to my house the three of them have already turned the corner and the Mr. Mime has reset the house to how it looked before minus the injured Charizard. I start to cry as I walk back inside the house, hoping and praying that Madame can keep Char safe until Michael is either dead or in prison. And if I catch him, it wouldn't even be a choice.

* * *

**Alright everyone I'm sorry about the recent bout of lazy updates but my life has decided to be a dick and get busy. So I will endeavor to type faster for my faithful one :3**

**So please R&R and as a favor make sure that the review makes sense. **


	9. A 'Simple' House

Chapter 9

A "Simple" House

Everything hurts. Breathing hurts. Internal dialogue that should probably stop because it hurts; hurts. How do Psyducks live like this? I try to sit up but my arm feels heavier than it ever has and I fall back to the bed. I painfully lift it up to look at it; it's bound in a cast. When did I break my arm? I look around; I don't even know where I am! The walls have a cheesy floral print, like something you'd see in a hotel room. The four-poster bed is stark white except the canopy which is a salmon-rose color. There is a single night stand off to my right with sanitary wipes sitting close to the bed, as well as a phone and plastic rose bouquet. I use my good arm to finally lift myself up and into a sitting position. The sheets fall off my body as I do so; I can see several large bruises, the black is stark against, my orange skin. The only other cast is around my left wing, which is fine since I don't really use them that much. Using my one arm I struggle out of the silky sheets that would rather stick to my slightly sweaty body than leave me. My left leg isn't in a cast but it certainly hurts, it's possibly sprained. I struggle to the door, its unlocked, who ever put me in here they weren't concerned with me leaving. I step out into the hall, it still looks like a hotel; there aren't as close together as I thought they would be, maybe hotel suites? I walk down the hallway in the direction that's labeled elevator. As I'm walking I can see a door ajar, could they know who dropped me off? As I stumble up to the door I can hear voices inside, two men from the sound of it.

"You like my power drill don't you bitch?" one of the men says, I gulp, please by Arceus be showing off an actual drill.

There is a groan; the blood leaves my face, "Oh yesss, sir. I love that power tool of yours."

I risk my sanity by looking the opened door. And sure enough there are two men having sex on a bed that looks identical to my bed. A Pikachu and a Chatot are in the middle of doing it Arcanine style. I freeze for the briefest of moments, but long enough for the bottoming Chatot to look back and see me. I move as fast as I can back to my original room and hid underneath the covers like a hatchling would. I know it's foolish but now I don't want to leave this room, I want Bla- Michael to come and get me and take me home! I reach for the phone, maybe I can call him. I lift the hand set off of the receiver only to discover that they weren't connected by the wire. Well they knew enough not to leave me with a working phone. I want to cry, I'm trapped here, there is no one to help me, and I don't even know where I am!

"So… your finally awake, how are you?" a new voice asks me. I lift the sheet slightly, and I can see a Leafeon standing in the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"W-where am I?" I ask her.

"You're in Madame Jynx's condominium complex." She says walking up to my bedside. "Are you going to act like a hatchling for your entire stay here?" she asks me. All I do is try to curl in tighter around myself after her comment. "Fine," she scoffs, "Do what you want; Madame won't be here until later." She walks out of the room.

So was Madame keeping me here against my will? She was eccentric, sure, but not crazy enough to break a federal law. But I do know somebody who would for me. Did Blaze misunderstand again, did he make Madame put these casts on me to try to brainwash me? Well it won't work I LOVE MICHAEL, I gave my life to Michael, and nothing that overgrown Typhlosian can do will break me. I break down and finally cry, "I WANT MICHAEL!" with tears streaming down my face.

* * *

Captain Typhus sat on the beige sofa, other pokémon moved around him talking in whispers. Aside from the floors and sofas the room was filled with black. The Captain was at the wake for his mentor from Interpol. The Medicham was killed in the line of duty trying to track down some criminal group called Team Plasma in the Sinnoh region. He shook his head, standing up to leave the room. There were pokémon everywhere; he was getting claustrophobic from the amount of people in the room. He felt someone's paw on his arm, the Medicham's partner; a Sudowoodo was trying to lead him out the back. "You know Elliot had high praises for you Captain Typhus." She says to me.

"_Thank you, I was saddened to hear about his death._" I respond.

"Well his death is part of the reason I need to speak with you. He was killed by an assassin, another Mewtwo." The Captain looked at the Sudowoodo with disdain.

"_If you are asking me if I know this assassin, then you are asking the wrong Mewtwo. We do not have a convention where we keep track on each other's movements._"The Captain responds, darkly.

"That's not what I'm saying. What I am saying is that we've received intelligence that the assassin is heading to Viridian City. He was hired by Team Rocket to dispose of some big corporation target, we don't know who exactly." She says.

A '_large corporate target_'? Did they mean Ketchum-Red? "_How long ago did he leave?_"

"We got this intelligence just after Elliot was killed. For all we know he's already made his move." She shakes her head, "Your team needs to be warned about this when you get back to Viridian."

"_They will be. I leave for Viridian tomorrow morning._"

* * *

I can hear voices outside my 'tower' door, and I could hear laughter too. They were laughing at me! I know they're my captors but still at least show your captive some respect! I hear someone open the door, and the scratch of nails across the floor, followed by something hoping up onto the bed. A Chatot, the same Chatot having sex with the Pikachu pops its head from underneath the seam I've created in my little sheet shell. "HELLO!" It shouts nearly forcing me off the bed in surprise. How does something so small make a noise that big?

"What do you want from me? We have no money!" I start crying again as I scream at the small bird.

Someone else laughs at me, "He's got the lunges on him, don't he?" a brown-haired Meloetta snickers at me, "Though I like my Exploded buddy more."

"Oh don't mind her," the Chatot says, "She just grouchy cause no one has come to see her in weeks." He laughs.

"Oh shut up you mimicking little bitch." She snaps before storming out the door.

"I'm sorry you had to see me with that custo- my boyfriend." He fidgets before forcing a laugh.

"Customer? YOU'RE A WHORE! I'M IN A WHORE HOUSE!" I start really panicking, I'm in a whore house, and they want to turn me into one of them, they want me to become a whore!

"NO! Stop! Don't panic!" the Chatot flails his wings in front of my face, "You're in a brothel we choose this life, we weren't forced into, and Madame Jynx gives us a place to protect and to accept customers, that's all. She also wants us to protect you."

Through my panicked tears I ask "Protect me from what?"

The Chatot looks behind himself; I can see the dark bruise from the Pikachu, but not much else because he is so close to my face. "From yourself." He says looking back to me. He hops off my chest hopping quickly back to the door, that's when I notice I have a new guest. And he is the last person I want to see. Detective Blaze Typhlosian Haunter.

Chapter 9

The Brothel House

"What are YOU doing here?" I growl at him, I didn't even know I could growl.

"Char…" he starts before shutting up again. He looks really nervous and kind of scared. Blaze looked like I was going to bite his head off. And to be honest, I was half contemplating about doing it.

"I don't want you here. I want Michael. And I won't go home with anybody else!" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"No one has been able to reach him Char. We can't even find him for the warrant." He says avoiding my eyes.

"Warrant?" I ask.

"The warrant for the assault on you." He says meeting my eyes.

I'm not sure what to feel; anger, annoyance, furry? Michael didn't assault me, I did this to myself. "Michael has never hit me! How many times do I have to tell you that before it gets through your thick Typhlosian skull! I was trying to clean behind the bookshelf and it fell on me!"

"Stop lying to me Char! There is no bookshelf anywhere in your house! And I know for a fact that there is no bookshelf in your living room!" Blaze shouts at me.

I start to cry, "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you were soaking wet with water!" he shouts, "Char he doesn't love you, he only wants Ketchum-Red's money."

The tears stop, he only wants my money? "Noooo that's not possible," I moan shaking my head, "He loves me, he protected me in the orphanage, and he's the best man I've ever known. You're just jealous because he has my heart and you don't!" I can feel the smugness on my face I know I hit the hammer on the head with that accusation.

"I do Char, I love you. And that's why it hurts me to see you like this! Have you seen yourself in a mirror today?"

"Maybe you did this to me, just try and get me to turn on Michael." The look on Blaze's face is priceless.

"You are crazy! You honestly think I would hurt you?! CHAR I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" My head jaw drops at Blaze's confession. "Why the fuck would I hurt you?"

"I-I-I I don't know," I start sobbing, "Just get out!" The typhlosian leaves the room, backing up and closing the door behind him.

* * *

My head is splitting with pain, it doesn't help that where ever I am I'm on my shell, leaving all of my limbs hanging free. "Good, you're finally awake. Now we can begin." The voice of the person I least wanted to see rang out.

Giovanni sat there; standing next to him was a Mewtwo, the meanest looking thing this side of Mt. Silver in my opinion. "Where is your mate, Michael?"

"I don't know" I respond. Apparently the Mewtwo didn't like the way I talked to his boss because I can feel my throat slam shut.

Giovanni reveals in the sound my strangulation before finally, "Assassin, enough." My throat opens up and I take a deep breath of air before this 'Assassin' tries to kill me. "Now have you done anything to your mate recently?"

I gulp, "Yes, I punished him for trying to learn fire moves. Why?"

"Because you foolish little Blastoise there is now an arrest warrant on your for the assault against your mate." He states.

"You're lying there is no way in hell that Char woul-

"_Char doesn't need to file the charges. That cop neighbor of yours saw the injuries and filed it himself._" The Assassin's was as cold as a knife stabbing in my brain.

"So you see Mr. Crustacé, you've become a liability. So unless you have figured out a way to get to Char, then I'm afraid the only thing they'll find of you, is your shell." I swallow I already know how I'm going to die, at the mental pleasure of the Mewtwo. "Luckily for you, there is a way for you to redeem yourself." He says as a Meloetta prances on in.

"I know exactly where he is." She laughs in her musical voice.

* * *

Blaze loves me? That can't be, no one but Michael loves me. Right? No, he only wants my body, yea that's it he just wants my body. Yep I figured it out; I'm in love with him too. What am I going to do? I can't have both. No, Michael would never go for it, he wants to be the only man in my life and Blaze would put Michael in jail faster than a Suicune from polution. Oh Arceus what am I going to do? Why are you making me choose? In the middle of my self-loathing and overall emotional distress, the door opens. The Meloetta, the one that seemed to hate me walks in carrying a tray of food. "Here," she spats, dropping the tray at the small table near the front door, "Your dinner for tonight." And just as suddenly as she came in, she's out the door again.

After making sure that she closed the door, I'm moving the tray back to my bed, lifting the silver dome covering the plate. Instead of something to fill my empty stomach there is a brass key and a cellphone. I gingerly pick up the phone, half afraid that it's going to explode on me. I shake my head that Meloetta may hate me but I don't think she would endanger her fellow… brothel members? The phone starts ringing; there is no caller identification except just the words 'Pick Up'. I answer, "H-hello?"

"CHAR!" The voice of the one man I've been dying to hear from rings through the phone.

"Michael! Thank Arceus! Come and get me!" I sob through the phone.

"I will baby, but I need you to do something first, okay?" he says

"Anything, I would do anything for you." I say.

"There should be a little key there too; it's to open the window in your room. I need you to open and try to get to the street below alright?"

"You want me to use my wings? I've never used them Michael! I wouldn't know how to use them!" I can feel myself starting to sob; I was going to be stuck here forever.

"CHAR FUCKING STOP CRYING AND DO WHAT I SAY ALREADY!" I jump as Michael shouts at me through the phone. Blaze would never yell at me.

"Okay after I get down what do I do?" I ask

"Just go out to the street someone will be waiting there to take you to me, okay? He will call me when he has you so just leave the phone." He says and hangs up.

I don't know how he expects me to fly with this cast on my wing. Let alone how he expects me to use them since my mother never taught me the principal of flying for the day I would become a Charizard. Then again I never really saw her fly either. Did she even know how to fly herself? Can Charizards even fly as a species; are our wings just for show? Well cast or not, capable of flight or not I will do anything I can to get back to Michael. So I focus on my claws watching them start to glow and stretch. And with as much strength as I can muster, I bring my claws down on the plaster casting. At the same time that the cast shatters to my blow, the searing pain of a broken bone courses though my body. It takes all of my willpower not to scream in pain. After what feels like hours the pain resides enough that I can open my mouth without fearing a scream would escape. I pick up the key and walk to the single window in the room, and indeed there is a small padlock on the window. As I stick the key into the hole I can hear a commotion outside the door.

"Detective Blaze, Char is sleeping now and he doesn't want to see you. I suggest you leave now." The Meloetta says. I panic and fumble with the key; I don't want Blaze stopping me from getting to Michael.

"I don't care let me in. NOW!" I succeed in getting the window open as Blaze pushes past the Meloetta. In the moment it takes Blaze to processes what I'm doing; I'm already half way out the window. "Char."

I turn away from the shocked Typhlosian and jump. As I jump my wings extend of their own accord and the wind catches. My body responds on its own. As if it knew how to fly the entire time and was just waiting for me to take the skies like my Charizard ancestors would. The only big problem came when I tried to land. I started off with my bad leg; although it didn't break the pain was enough to make me scream.

Blaze was at the window in a heartbeat, "Char wait there, please, I'll come to you!"

"Blaze I can't Michael is waiting for me, I have to go to him."

"Char he doesn't love you like I do! He only hurts you, he only wants your money!" he shouts down from the window.

"Blaze I-"

"_You should listen to the Detective. He is correct_" A voice hisses inside my head, before something slams into my back and the darkness consumes me.

"Char!"

-POV switch since you know Char is out of it-

I see the strangers Shadow Ball makes contact with Char's back. Then I see Char fall forward into unconsciousness. "CHAR!" I scream as a Mewtwo steps out of the shadows. He smiles at me before Teleporting away with Char. I'm furious at Char for being so stupid and escaping the one place I knew he could be safe. But Madame had told me that the window is locked at all times, how did he get it open? I looked down at the window sill; the little lock wasn't pried open but rather he had somehow gotten a hold of the key and opened the window that way. My mind instantly locks on to that Meloetta that tried to stop me from getting to him, she must have given him the key. Then she was about to see the reason fire-types are renowned for our power. Before I could get a chance to hunt down that singing whore a phone rings. It's a text message from Michael.

It read, _"Char belongs to me. And nothing you do will ever change that Detective."_

* * *

**__I would apologies for my tardiness, but i don't think it would would be accepted :| But yea, I would promise to try and update faster but I wouldn't guarantee...**


	10. Future Plans

Chapter 10

Future Plans

* * *

Captain Typhus hadn't even completely step off the plan before Detective Ferris had whisked him away. Now they were speeding down the highway, Lily filling him in on what happened. "Will you be able to track him?"

"_With concentration and time, possibly. But if he doesn't want to be found then I can't do anything."_ The Captain replied.

"Well you'd better hurry. Blaze brought in several of our Rocket suspects, and all them lawyered up as soon as they were in the interrogation room, and now all of their lawyers have threatened lawsuits," the Captain winced, "I can't control him at this point."

"_What makes you think that I can?_"

"Don't know, but you could put him to sleep at least for a while." She says, pleadingly.

The Mewtwo mentally sighed, making sure that it wasn't broadcasted to Lily. Even from a mile out he could feel the Typhlosian's angst, he worried about how the strong emotions of the detective affected his aura-sensitive partner. Lily had even begun slowing down as the aura become more oppressive and dark. "_Have you gathered any reliable leads yet?_"

"No Blaze has made it near impossible. Anyone that could've known something has gone into hiding."

"_Have you tried to send him home yet? Has he even slept?_"

"Yes, he sent Anubis to watch Ethan and no, probably not."

Less than twenty minutes later they were on the unit's floor, the Captain decided then and there that he was NEVER taking another vacation. Several of the desks were turned over, burn marks, glaciers were nearly reaching the ceiling in several places and some were even breaking into the floor above, some of the other detectives stationed on the unit were laid out on one side, being treated for minor damage, paralysis, or burns. Captain Typhus was close to cause even more damage, but he controlled his emotions before anything bad could happen. At least he tried, "_DETECTIVE BLAZE TYPHLOSIAN HAUNTER I WANT TO SEE YOU NOW!_" He knew that he wasn't in complete control when several of the Detectives winced and the fighting-types, Lily include, fainted from his physic outburst.

There was a shuffling behind him, several of the still conscious detectives pointed in the direction of the noise. The Mewtwo used his telekinesis and forced the fleeing detective into a wall with a loud thud. He turned around to the slightly crazy-eyed detective. "_What did you do to my precinct?_"

"I'm trying to find Char!" he stated, "His life is in danger I want to find him alive!"

"_Then you do it correctly. Don't risk your co-workers lives for an unrequited love!"_

"I will do anything I want to find him!" He yells at his Captain, who in turn releases a Hypnosis attack on the Typhlosian.

_"Somebody take him home, and HANDCUFF him to his bed!"_

* * *

The Viridian Police building lies in ruins. The bodies of my friends crushed underneath it weight, Lily and Anubis and The Captain. Smoke thick, black and choking clouds the sky making breathing nearly impossible for anything other than poison-types. Other pokémon, the majority in chains, all of them are frozen in the streets doing various task, mostly what looked like deconstruction of civil buildings. However domineering the skyline a huge glass building. I recognized the large red "R" for Team Rocket, but what I didn't recognize was the yellow stylized "G" underneath it. There are two platforms, one raised about a two feet, or three, above the ground, it had three massive pokémon bound in chains, the other one was higher than the other, but I could definitely see Ethan, my son, chained like a Poochyena with an Everstone collar leashed to an oddly colored Croconaw, like his pet! Standing next to the Croconaw a Persian, the cat I assumed was Giovanni he matched the description of the leader. The Weavile, standing next to the Persian, however I had never seen before, was he the leader of this "G" group? The three massive pokémon that were bound to the smaller platform looked to be in severe pain. One was blue, a huge diamond sat in the middle of an elaborate cheat piece, it had grey accents, and sat like it walked on all fours. The second was a pale pink color, with darker pink accents, in large Victorian-like shoulders sat two pink pearls. And the third was the most horrifying, black, red, grey, and golden plates, several black tentacle-like appendages, six grey legs, and a golden mouth piece. They looked as if they'd given up fighting long ago and now laid there limp and lifeless. In fact the entire area looked grey and lifeless, like all hope was lost, and if Team Rocket had won then maybe it had.

_Are you satisfied Detective Blaze, with this vision?_

The voice came from everywhere at once, as if the very molecules were speaking. The pokémon however something had changed, their eyes glowed. Some had a single color in both eyes, others had two different colors one for each eye. It took me a while but I recognized it as their types. Ethan's eyes glowed an angry red, the Croconaw's a watery blue, Giovanni's a blank colorless white, and a Vileplume that had appeared next to Giovanni had a green eye like an unbroken grassy plain and her other eye a toxic purple. Where had I seen her before?

_What you see, is what is to come…_

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU!?'

_If you fail, and Char dies then all you know and your very life is forfeit…_

"ANSWER ME!"

_You know who I am…_

"I don't understand." I wailed

_Then learn…_

I hadn't noticed before but the grey and lifeless scene began to move, though they're eyes still glowed. The sounds of whips cracking and tools suddenly fills my ears, there are shouts from the Rocket grunts, cries from small children and seniors as they're expected to do tasks that are nearly too difficult for even the most fit pokémon.

_Ketchum-Red Industries was taken by Team Rocket shortly after Char's death. From there they finished taking control of the Johto region, in the Hoenn region the quickly crushed Teams Magma and Aqua._

_With the Hoenn region now under their control they moved to the Orre Region, the poorest of regions didn't even last a day._

_Team Galactic of Sinnoh joined forces with Rocket with the promise of a very powerful tool, the same one that now binds those three._

_Team Plasma and the Unova region gave the one greatest fight, but now the gleaming cities lay in burning rubble._

"How long- How long did the Kanto region last?" I ask

_The Indigo Plateau survived until the end of the Unova region, because of you. But even you cannot survive a powerful physic blast to your own heart._

So I was a ghost to these people. I moved through the crowd, my only target was my bound son. He locked so weak; the Croconaw was playing with the scared remnants of his eruption nodules.

_Even someone as strong as him is, he cannot withstand a professional torturer's techniques._

I sobbed, my brave son, my strong, beautiful, baby boy. "Why are you doing this to me?" I sobbed again I wanted to cry but couldn't I was dead in this reality.

"Just wait Silver my dad WILL kill you and that bitch Ariana too." My still slightly willful son spat at this Silver.

"_Not likely boy, I killed him myself. I saw the blood drain from the hole that was once his heart._" A Mewtwo told him, the same Mewtwo that kidnapped Char, and apparently was destined to kill me.

_Choice is a powerful thing Detective. It can change the course of time itself._

The Croconaw used a water move against my son, who screamed in pain. I know the feeling, our eruption nodules are sensitive at the best of time getting hit there is like getting Mega-Kicked in the sheathe. And the fact that his were scared just made it worse. I couldn't do anything to help my poor baby I could feel the non-existent tears flow down my cheeks. "Silver stop that, your toy's screams are getting annoying." Giovanni growls.

I focused on the two team leaders who are discussing the three gods bound by the Red Chain. A two other pokémon had joined him; a Slowking and a Klinklang. "Well Charon, Colress? How go your experiments?" The Weavile leader of Team Galactic asked.

The metallic sound of gears that somehow ended up sounding like legitimate speech answered first. "Not good, not good at all. For immortal gods, their lifespan appears to be shrinking exponentially."

_The Chain by which the three gods are bound is known as an Elder Tool. A god slayer the more the three struggle the closer death comes._

"An Elder Tool?"

_Created by gods far more powerful than those three, they create the multiverse. Tools for gods to create perfection._

"Are you one of these Elder Gods too?"

This question goes unanswered, interrupted by the second most horrible sound I have ever heard. The three gods bound cried out in one single roar. Their bodies began to turn to stone, losing all color similar to how this vision first started, grey and lifeless, dead, truly dead. Ultimate death, powerful enough to claim a god's life. The men, woman, and Ethan looked horrified, some of the pokémon in the streets were shaking like leaves in a hurricane, so were the grunts, some of them had even pissed themselves at the death wail. Five minutes had passed in silence; you could hear a leaf drop from a mile away. No one had even taken a breath since the gods had died.

The sky darkened, storm clouds began to funnel around the final resting place of the stone statues. Meer shadows of their former glory and power. The clouds continued to darken, getting thicker, swirling faster. Even as a ghost I felt absolute terror.

_With the death of their brothers, the other gods have begun to move._

I could hear it from everywhere roars, huge and powerful echoed across the forests surrounding the city and through the mountains. I could feel the ground shake as huge heavy footfalls reverberated through the land. Within moments of the sky darkening pokémon only told in legends had amassed around the cities borders, just standing waiting. "DODOGYUUN!" The roar came from everywhere and nowhere, from the very air itself and yet at the same time there was no air to breath. The being who released this roar was undoubtedly an Elder God, the creator of all pokémon, Arceus.

_Correct._

The clouds had finally parted, revealing at least the one part of his body, even that was nearly too painful to look at. Two groups of parenthesis, supported by four spokes, two for each set of parenthesis. The single icon used in the Sinnoh's worshipping of Arceus. In the center of the partial circles a ball of light was forming, growing and expanding, before he finally released it. Hundreds of rainbow colored lights erupted from the single sphere; the blasts are the same colors as the eyes. The pokémon and grunts began to running around in a panic, Giovanni yelled at the Weavile, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT CYRUSS I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

The blasts of light began landing on the outskirts of the ruined city, huge explosions erupted wherever they hit. Some of the clouds changed depending on the original color of the blast, some were purely fire, others appeared to be freezing as they moved upward, toxic clouds of gas rolled from the impact, or even stranger huge trees grew in place of the explosions. The blasts began moving inward closer and closer to the stand where the three god statues now stood. Closer to my son. Ethan began to panic, as did the others on the platform, mostly they were focusing on the two leaders who had begun fighting. The blasts forgotten to them had reached within one mile of the group, but all too quickly the blasts hit the platform. "ETHAAAAAN!"

I jerked up in my bed, dislodging Ethan who had been sleeping next to me. "Dad?! Are you okay?" he asked worry written all over his face. I couldn't help myself, I hugged him. I hugged him as tightly as I could, with tears rolling down my face feeling his unscarred nodules under my paw. "Dad, you're squishing me and that tickles" he laughs.

"I know I'm sorry. I just love you so much you know that right?" he nods, "Okay you need to stay here. I need to go back to work all right?"

"Will Char be okay?"

"Yes I have an amazing lead, be good." He nods again as I leave him on my bed. My new lead that lead lawyer of Ketchum-Red, Ariana the Vileplume, was a member of Team Rocket and a high ranker at least if she was able to get that close to Giovanni.

"_We have an appointment to discuss what has happened to Char, and the plans, to the Ketchum-Red board of directors in an hour, Detective Ferris. It is best that we get a move on._" Captain Typhus states to the still slightly woozy feeling female Lucario. She nods as the elevator opens to reveal the winded looking Blaze.

"I know –gasp- where there's –gasp- a leak in –cough- Ketchum-Red!" Both Lily and Typhus raised their eyebrows at Blaze's statement.

"_Let's discuss this in the elevator._" The Captain states pushing Lily into the elevator before fallowing himself. "_Now explain._"

"Lily do you remember that Vileplume lawyer at Ketchum-Red? She is a member of Team Rocket!"

"_Quite the accusation Detective, but do you have any proof?"_

"Well yes, but don't ask it was from a confidential informant."

"_That is a lie_"

"Yeah, but no one outside of this elevator needs to know that." Lily smirks with a glamor of trickster in her eyes.

"This is why I like her" Blaze jokes, the Captain grimaced at the two of his detectives.

"Ah, Captain Typhus, you're right on time." The Pikachu President of Ketchum-Red's Board of Directors greeted Captain Typhus and his two detectives. They ignored him marching right to where Ariana was sitting.

"_Miss please stand up._" Captain Typhus orders the Vileplume, completely ignoring the Pikachu president.

"How _DARE_ presume to order me," she spat, "I will do nothing that you order me!"

Captain Typhus nodded his head, "Ariana Fleur, you are under arrest for collusion with a terrorist organization." Lily recited as both she a Blaze forced the Vileplume out of her seat.

The Board room had gone deathly silent as the scene progressed, until only the shrill sound of Ariana's phone cut the silence. "Do you mind if I get that?"

"Actually yes we do" Blaze replied pulling up the Vileplume's small purse and bringing out the flip phone that was still that signaled a text message had been received. "Who are the Meowth twins?" Ariana said nothing, just glared at Blaze with a fire that would rival a Magmortar's own. "From Giovanni, permission to create ransom demand for the Charizard. Allowance to keep 25% of demand. Make drop at Blastoise's house, time Midnight tonight."

"Fucking idiots." She spat.

"I believe your charge has changed officers." The president stated, "Miss Fleur you are hereby, permanently dismissed, all of your hires will now be called in for question and may be dismissal as well. Captain Typhus I would appreciate your help in the procedure."

"_I would be delighted._" the Captain nodded, "_Ladies and gentlemen please excuse us for our interruption._" The Captain apologized, leading the two detectives and the Team Rocket lawyer out of the conference room.

They passed by the Houndoom lawyer waiting for the elevator to a lower floor. Ariana and Archer glance at each other their backup plan for capture passed between them. The elevator doors opened and the four pokémon walked in. "I told you Ariana embezzling would get you arrested." Archer laughed.

"Shut up you" she spat.

"Never"

"Mr. Archer please stop conversing with the prisoner." Lily requests.

"Once you let my teammate go I will." As soon as Archer had finished his statement a thick smokescreen had filled the cramped elevator.

"_DON'T LET HIM TAKE HER!_"

But it was already too late once Arian was freed from her handcuffs she had release he Stun Spore attack on the three police officers. The elevator dinged and the smoke poured out of the doors as they opened. The three stunned officers could do nothing as the two members of Team Rocket had escaped to a nearby staircase. Twenty minutes later the elevator was called up to another floor, the intern that was heading home for the day was scared shitless when the elevator doors opened to the three officers. Nearly six hours later the trio had been fully recovered and were debriefed by the Chief of Police and Detectives. Now they were rushing back to Blaze's house, though completely unlikely Blaze was praying that Char would still be there. They walk through the door to Blaze's house, already worried, it's nearly midnight, a weekend, and none of the lights were on. Blaze called out, "Ethan?"

No answer.

"Ethan are you asleep?"

No answer.

"Isn't it normal for him to be asleep by now?" Lily inquired.

"No, not on a weekend, he'd be up till one in the morning." Blaze answered moving towards the staircase. When a dark splotch catches his eye, several splotches, burns from Ethan's fire. Blaze's first thought was that he had invited a friend over and they got carried away, it wouldn't be the first time that he damaged the paint, Ethan is young he can't completely control his fires like an adult could. Blaze's assumptions take a complete 180 turn when he sees a kitchen knife sticking out of his son's door. When Blaze threw open the door to his son's room he found it in a state of complete disaster, his bed was turned over, the trophy for his pool tournament laid on the floor smashed flat, he had taken such care of it always polishing it for an hour when I told him to clean his room. Compared to the trophy the rest of the room seemed miniscule in comparison.

Blaze heard Lily gasp when she did finally joined him in Ethan's room, "I'm sure he's alright, right Captain?"

The Captain wasn't listening he was too busy reading the note that was speared onto Ethan's door, "_I'm sure, in fact I think he's next door with the Mewtwo assassin, Michael, and… Char."_

Blaze was up in a heartbeat, "Then let's go."

The trio traveled to the house next door as fast as the possibly could. The door was unlocked and the three of them cautiously walked into the dark house. Lily searched the wall for a light switch, she found one, the illuminated room had been cleared of all furniture, it looked pristine as if no one had ever lived there. They moved to the back of the house, again the room had been cleared. But from the glass door the three officers could see a light, burning low and golden; it was the fire from Char's tail. They walked out into the back, confronted by four other pokémon. Michael stood next to the crying Charizard; with the Blastoise's hand on his shoulder it was obvious that Michael was ready to push Char into the pool at a moment's notice. The Mewtwo assassin held Ethan by the scruff of his neck, far enough that Ethan's fire couldn't reach him. "Dad!"

"_About damn time you showed up, and with a shiny member of my kind, how unexpected._" The Assassin smirked.

"Why are you still here, surely Team Rocket would have told you to get out?" Lily asked.

"_Oh they did,_" the Assassin replied, "_but I couldn't give up the chance to torture a cop, well two really. And besides Giovanni already paid me so this activity is just icing on the cake._" The Assassin tossed Ethan to Blaze, who caught his son with a thump.

Blaze put Ethan on the ground, "Go back to the house now."

"No."

_"Listen to your father Ethan._" Typhus ordered.

"You should listen to your elders brat. This meeting is for grown-ups only." Michael snapped. But Ethan stood his ground even though Blaze could see his tiny legs quiver slightly.

"You don't talk to my son that way you fucking bastard!" Blaze roared taking a step forward only to be stopped by Typhus.

"_Don't make any sudden movements and Char will take a tail first dive into the pool." _Typhus's message urged caution. But all Blaze could see was Arceus destroying Viridian City's remains.

"What do you want? What are your demands?" Lily asks.

Michael was the first to speak, "We want the standard rate for a kidnapped officer of Ketchum-Red and a plane to the Orre region."

"Why the Orre region?" Ethan whispered to Blaze.

"_They don't allow any expedition to any other region no matter the charge_" Typhus answered.

"Oh."

Lily had been on the phone since the Assassin had made his demands, "Fine the president of Ketchum-Red has approved your demands. You will let Char go before you get on the plane."

"No, Char wings," Michael tugged on the large, bandaged, appendage making Char whimper in pain, "He can use them to get out of the plane."

"No! You leave him on the tarmac." Blaze nearly shouted.

"_If you want him to live then you'll do as __**WE**__ say Detective Blaze Haunter_."The assassin growled.

Detective Lily Ferris prided herself on being the strongest fighter in the police force, as a fighting type primarily she prided she let her fists lead her in most of her troubles. She was shocked to be the first to notice that Ethan was no longer by his father's side. He was in fact moving, along the fence line, towards Char and the two other men. She didn't say anything, she just tensed for the fight that was sure to follow whatever brash movements the brave, or crazy, little Cyndaquil was about to do. "Very well, but _we_ will escort you to the airport." She states.

"_That is agreeable._" The Assassin says.

By now Captain Typhus had noticed the sneaky little Cyndaquil; his message to Lily was short but urgent, "_Watch him_."

Blaze on the other hand was still too busy glaring death at Michael to notice how his son had sneaked off. "_Captain Typhus, how much interaction with our kind have you had?_"

"_None._" The Captain stated

"_Then you should know, that the physic communication we use is an open book to others of our kind._" The assassin smirks, a Shadow Ball forming in his hand. "_Think again boy._" The assassin spun around, his hand holding the Shadow Ball took a long arch before releasing the shadowy energy. The Shadow Ball hit the ground just in front of Ethan, sending him flying into the pool.

Blaze watched as his son flew through the air and landed in the pool. He began to panic; he could feel the electricity forming around his fisted paw, and while the others we still focusing on Ethan swimming back to the edge of the pool, he charged at Michael. The Blastoise turned his head just as Blaze's Thunder Punched connected with the side of Michael's head. There was a peal of thunder as the electricity was released from Blaze's paw; it hit the Assassin's hastily raised Protect and Char, who screeched in pain. Blaze momentarily berated himself for being so reckless near the flying sub-type; it didn't last long as a Hydro Cannon connected with his own chest. "You're gonna regret that pig."

He looked over at Lily and Captain Typhus. Lily lay on the ground, unconscious, the Captain stood in front of her, both he and the Assassin had looks of concentration on their faces, and the way the air moved told Blaze that they were having a physic battle. Off to the other side Char, who seemed to be suffering from paralysis lay curled off to the side near the pool, and Ethan was standing a safe distance away from the ensuing battle. "If it's to protect my son and the pokémon I love, I'LL NEVER REGRET!" Blaze roared, crouching leveling his nodules to Michael's chest, he unleashed Eruption on the Blastoise, hitting hard.

The Blastoise went flying, hitting the wooden fence connecting Char's house to Blaze's, utterly destroying it. Blaze laughed as Michael staggered to get up, and failed. After Michael's second attempt Blaze rushed over to Char. "Char, I'm sorry that you got the ricochet, I wasn't in control."

He was sobbing, "Blaze I'm so sorry I ran away, you were right Michael only loved me because of my money."

"It's alright Char, I love you for you. I could care less about Ketchum-Red; give it to Team Rocket for all I care. But don't really because that would be really bad." Char laughs at my little joke. "Now go and wait with Ethan."

Char scrambles over to where my son sits as I turn to glare at Michael who has finally managed to stand up. "It looks like Char finally realized what you are Michael."

"So what he was getting to whiney ever since the little bitch meet you."

"He's not a bitch! He's Char a wonderful, handsome, kind Charizard. AND YOU'VE NEVER DESERVED HIM!" Blaze yells releasing another Eruption. This time Michael retreats into his shell when the fire hits. HE's thrown back but doesn't take any damage.

The Blastoise's shell began to rotate at a high speed, before launching directly at Blaze. It took all of Blaze's speed to dodge Michael's Rapid Spin attack. It sailed past Blaze, skipped across the pool; both Ethan and Char had to duck to avoid decapitation, before slamming into the fence behind the two non-combatants. Ethan was struggling to help the paralyzed Charizard up to get him away from Michael. Blaze was running as fast as he could to get between the Blastoise and the paralyzed Charizard. He wasn't fast enough there was a roar and a deafening splash, Char and Ethan were know where to be seen.

"CHAR!"

* * *

**So I haven't done this in a while but this is pure fanfiction and not for profit. Sorry this was ready a while ago and I was waiting for my friend to edit it for me cause let face it I SUCK AT EDITING :) you all know it too. Pokémon belongs to its rightful owner. And the Elder tools and Elder Gods belong to Jagex. Please R&R. **


	11. A True Love's First Kiss

Chapter 11

A True Love's "First" Kiss

* * *

My head hurts, everything hurts, but this time it doesn't feel like a bed. It's too hard and I can't decide if it is to hot or way to cold. I open my eyes afraid to see what I find. I'm on what looks like glass tiles; they pulsate with a gentle light, the heat moves in waves like a breeze. Below us a ruined temple stands, brown against the mountains snow-white peaks. The most striking thing I see, or what I don't see, is support. There are no columns; the floor is just floating in mid-air! Somehow I'm lying on tiles that are floating in mid-air, I leap up and all the pain in my body is gone. Looking around all I can see is clear sky, until I come to a throne. This throne was the same material as the floor, except it was brighter; sitting on it was some breed of pokémon I had never seen before. It was maybe as tall as I was if it wasn't sitting, it had four limbs, a slim body, and a single head, it was like a mixture of different pokémon I couldn't decide which one it looked like more. His head was odd, the face was chiseled and pale, the being had pitch-black hair, underneath a red and white with a circular green symbol on the front white section, his lips were set in a firm line, but his eyes were the most striking; ruby-red against his pale skin. He just sat there staring at me. As if expecting me to say something. "Um… Hello, my name is Char. What's yours?"

"…"

He said nothing he just kept staring at me, "Am I dead? Cause I thought I fell into a pool and you know, that should've killed me."

"Not yet, but you were close. What do you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is trying to shield Ethan from the fighting, and then I saw Michael spinning towards us, he sailed right over us, and then I don't remember what happened."

"Then I'll tell you. After Michael recovered from his failed Rapid Spin attack, he blasted both you and the young Cyndaquil with a Hydro Cannon, after which he and the Mewtwo teleported out."

"But I was sitting in front of the pool that means I fell into…"

"It does."

"So that means I did die."

"Yes."

"So is this the after-life or something?"

"In a way."

"If you're really Giratina, then you're a lot more accommodating than I thought you would be."

"I never said I was Giratina."

"Then who are you? How am I still alive?"

"You owe your life to young Ethan, but saving you came at a great cost to himself."

"What kind of cost?"

"You'll see when you awake. Be warned you can only have one more meaningful question before I send you back."

I have a question limit? Why didn't he tell me before? Then I could have picked the question more carefully. I stare into his staring ruby red eyes, and my question forms. "Who and what are you?"

He smiles, "What I am is called: human, and I take this form sometimes, and as for who I am," the throne and human disappear in a blinding flash, replaced by a white quadruped, its underbelly couldn't decide what color it wanted to be and was rapidly switching through several different colors, it had two semi-circles supported by four shafts connected to its midsection, the jewels in the four joining points shifted colors the same as his underbelly. But his eyes were still that vibrant ruby-red color they shown with an iridescence and intelligence that none could rival. "I am Arceus."

* * *

I jerk up in my bed; pain instantly flows from everywhere at once, I can't help it, I cry out in pain. A worried voice calls out next to me, "Char are you alright?"

I look down, there is a Quilava rubbing the back of his head, "I should stop keeping people company in bed if I'm going to be thrown off the bed."

"Ethan?"

"Yep!" he jumps up beaming at me.

"But how?!"

"I dunno, I remember falling into the pool with you, I panicked and grabbed your tail and tried keeping alight, the next thing I knew I was a Quilava."

Arceus's words echo in my head, _"At a great cost to himself."_

"You saved me and evolved?"

He smiled proud at saving my lie, "Yep! I have to call dad since you woke up. I'll be right back."

I don't know how to react, my mom always told me that I was to protect my tail, it was my life, and that there was no known way to rekindle it. But then I fell into a pool full of water and I'm still breathing, I check my tail, and it's still burning.

Ethan walks back into the room, "Dad and Lily are gonna be here in an hour to talk to you."

"Okay."

Thirty minutes of silence later, Ethan heads down to the cafeteria when the nurse walks in for my checkup.

* * *

The nurse leaves twenty minutes later saying that I wouldn't be allowed to eat solid food for at least a week and had a volunteer deliver a bowl of Oran berry broth. I finish the broth in less than five minutes, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until someone was wiping the side of my mouth, "You look like a kid who just gotten free reign of a birthday cake. Trust me I've seen Ethan do that on more than one occasion."

Blaze was sitting next to me, smiling, and Lily stood off to the side, she was smiling too but also staring intently. "How do you feel Char?"

"Alright for someone who should be dead." I say and Blaze laughs

"Well at least his sense of humor is back."

I sneer at the Typhlosian, "Why are you two here, I can't help you at all."

"We didn't come here for your help," Lily admits, "WE came to tell you that… Michael escaped."

My heart begins to race as indicated by the increased beeping of the monitor, Blaze puts a comforting paw on my shoulders and the beeping slows to a normal rate, "After you and Ethan fell into the pool, that other Mewtwo teleported the two of them away. But I promise you Char I will find them before they ever get a chance to hurt you again."

"I know." I say resting my head against his shoulder. It's so strange, if this were Michael I would be on the floor, crying, cold, and alone, while he was sleeping in the bed. And from everything I've seen I should be afraid of Blaze right now, yet I fell completely protected and safe leaning against this Typhlosian.

"I think I'll give you two a minute or five" Lily laughs.

I look at her retreating form, and ask Blaze, "What does she mean by five minutes? Is it a joke of some kind?"

Blaze laughs out loud, then he looks at my face, "A-Are you serious?" I nod. "Oh well then she means this."

Before I can say anything Blaze leans in a captures my lips. They're rough and chapped from the fire attacks he was using in my defense, but he still tastes better than Michael's which tasted like beer and other disgusting flavors. Blaze runs his thick tongue along my bottom lip, since I never really had a make-out session before I open my mouth thinking he wants the same thing. Nope, I was wrong; his tongue invades my mouth faster than a Latios racing a jet. I'm so focused on his strong muscle in my mouth that I never noticed his paw on my body until it made contact with my slit that leads to my pokéhood. My breathing hitched, "B-Blaze!"

He looks at me, "Isn't this what you wanted?" he pants.

I stare into his bright red eyes, there is an intensity in them that scares me, but they are so full of love that I can't help but say, "I want to do anything and everything with you." And kiss him again.

He smiles, "Only if you agree on one condition."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Ethan is my son, and if you want to do everything with me that means you have to be a parent for him as well."

"What makes you think I'd ever say no to that? I love Ethan, not as much as I love you, but I still love him."

"Good" He says and returns to assaulting my mouth with his tongue and lips and grouping my sheathe with his paw.

"Blaze!" I squeak as he starts sucking on my pulse point.

"You've never been touched like this have you?" he chuckles.

"Noooooo" I groan against his menstruations, "You're making me hard."

He stops sucking but continues molesting. "You sound surprised."

"I've been Michael's bitch for-"

"Don't you ever call yourself a bitch again! You are Char; you are _my _Char. _MY _beautiful Charizard, not his." The look on Blaze's face was dead serious on this fact.

"For so long that I've never really gotten a real erection."

"Well, my sexy little fire-breather let's fix that permanently." He says as I reach half-mast.

Blaze's thick tongue trails down from my neck; he stops at my clavicle to nip at it with sharp canine teeth. After soothing the new mark with his tongue he continues downwards, his tongue feels like he's trailing pure elemental fire down my body. He dips his tongue in the small dip left over from the egg, and I laugh, uncontrollably. Blaze chuckles at my reaction and goes lower. And then he licked the root of my member. "BLAZE!" I scream as I come against his chin.

Blaze gets up off me, wiping my semen from his chin. And then proceeds to eat it for himself, I can't help but blush at his motion. "Delicious, the best I've ever had," he laughs, "And I guess we're gonna have to work on your stamina on the honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?"

"Of course isn't that what newly-married couples do?"

"Yes, I love you Blaze."

"I love you too."

* * *

For Char the next month was… stressful. A plump Pikachu had come by a week earlier to discuss Ketchum-Red. He had been there for nearly thirteen hours, and Char didn't understand any of it, the Pikachu stormed out at one point in anger. "Your too much like your father." He said at one point.

"I am? I don't remember much of him, or mom."

The Pikachu patted his shoulder, "It's alright Char. Your father preferred to play games over work, I can't tell you how many times I've tried to get your father to work and his response was: 'Can it wait till I level?' Though I can't complain much, we did start out as a gaming company and expanded rapidly thanks to your mother's business sense. I miss them both deeply; your father and I had been friends sense childhood."

"Then how did I end up in an orphanage? Surely a 'childhood friend' would have offered to take their only child in if they died in a horrible plane accident. Instead of letting him end up in a deadly relationship"

"You probably don't remember but you didn't leave with your parents is because you were sick, Char. You were staying over at our house when I told you about your parents."

"Then… why don't I remember it?"

"It was traumatic for you I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember it. But by that time we had hired those Team Rocket members and I'm just now beginning to suspect them of sending you to the orphanage. Believe me Char there are many things I would do differently if I knew."

"Thank you Mr. Satoshi."

"So Char, if there's anything you need just ask."

"Um… well I guess I need some money?"

"I thought that would be the problem, fortunately you do have a personal account connected to Ketchum-Red," he hands Char a small slip of paper, "This is how much is in it."

Char stares at the paper, counting, re-counting, and re-re-counting, the number of zeros in the account. "Is this right?"

"As the owner you are entitled to 2.5% of the company's yearly revenue."

"THIS IS 2.5% FOR 15 YEARS?! THERE ARE 12 DIGITS HERE!"

"Well Ketchum-Red does holds several military contracts and cornered the market on certain products too." Mr. Satoshi laughs, "And that's only from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. Our only rivals are in the Sinnoh and Unova region." A knock at the door interrupts us, "Who is it?" Mr. Satoshi asks.

"Hey Char I was wondering if you wanted some- Hello." Blaze is holding a brown paper bag.

"I am Mr. Satoshi, President of Ketchum-Red, your one of the Detectives that arrested that Team Rocket member."

"And Char's fiancée." Blaze laughs

"Then I guess I will leave you two alone. And Detective treat Char correctly, don't want to learn how deeply we support the current presidency do you?" laughs Mr. Satoshi walking out of the room.

"That was weird. How are you Char?" Blaze asks placing a wrapped sandwich in front of Char.

"Tired," he responds taking the sandwich, "The board will still have control over the normal activities of Ketchum-Red I just have to be there for the huge stuff as the new owner." Char takes a bite out of the sandwich, "And I have access to a bank account to fund the ceremony and honeymoon. And what is in this sandwich it tastes off."

"Lettuce, tomato, cheese, Pidgey, mine has mayo and yours has my semen." Blaze responds nonchalantly.

Char looked at the Typhlosian, now covered in a turkey and cum sandwich. And took Blaze's sandwich for himself. "That can wait till after the honeymoon."

"Yes dear."

"I get out of the hospital next week."

Blaze kissed his Charizard on the cheek, "I'll ask Anubis to look after Ethan while we're gone. Out of curiosity, how much is in that bank account?" Char handed Blaze the slip of paper. "EHHHHHH!?" The Typhlosian let out the un-manliest sound before falling over passed out cold. Char nearly broke the 'Call Nurse' button trying to get help for his Typhlosian fiancée.

* * *

Char sat in the room alone, the TV. announcing how Ketchum-Red President Mr. Satoshi announced the new C.E.O. of Ketchum-Red yesterday in a press conference but had declined an interview with the press. He sighed in two months he would be walking through the lobby of his father's, his company, as the C.E.O. But today he would be swearing his life and love to Blaze Haunter.

There came a knock at the door, and Ethan walked in, "Char are you ready to become my new mom?" he laughed.

"I'm a boy Ethan."

"Yea but one of you has to be the girl and I don't think dad will do it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Cause Dad is a dad, so he is a man." Ethan laughs.

"Just because he's your father doesn't mean he's dominate in our relationship." Ethan gives me a look, "But in this case he is." Ethan resumes laughing.

"Knew it."

"And maybe you know that you're not getting that new game system you want for your birthday."

"What?!" Ethan's laughter died instantly.

"Knew it." I laugh

Ethan walks me to the backyard of the house, where close friends are waiting for us. While it's not a real wedding, with a band and reception and everything, Blaze had one and he didn't like it all that much. It was fine with me too; large crowds make me feel like I'm back at the orphanage. Ethan leaves me at his father's side before going to sit down next to Anubis and Detective Ferris. Captain Typhus stood between me and Blaze, "_Thank you all for coming today, we are here to celebrate the unequaled love between, Detective Blaze Typhlosian Haunter and Char Charizard Mâchoire-Hache, and now they wish to fay something to each other._"

"Char, before I met you the only light in my life was Ethan. But now your tail lights the way, I will follow you and protect you in whatever path you choose. That I promise you."

I didn't know what to say to the Typhlosian. "I love you Blaze." As the words leave my mouth, Blaze slams his own mouth against mine.

"_Technically you're supposed to wait for me but whatever. Now I present onto you husbands; Blaze Typhlosian Haunter and Char Charizard Mâchoire-Hache-Haunter!_"

I think people cheer, but I wasn't too sure I was focused on the tongue that was rubbing against mine.

Several hours ago I had stood up in front of friends and professed my love for the Typhlosian leaning his head against my shoulder sleeping. I can't get to sleep, we were flying to the Orange Islands for our honeymoon, and I was scared of flying ever since my parents died in the sabotaged plane. But with Blaze I felt safe, still panicking, but safe. I lean my head against Blaze; maybe being near him would help me get some sleep.

"Char, time to wake up." Blaze shakes me awake.

"Whaaa?"

"Where here."

I open my eyes and see other pokémon moving down the aisle and the flight attendants saying goodbye to them. When we're off the plane Blaze asks me, "How was your first flight?"

"This wasn't the first time I was on a plane, Blaze. A commercial plane maybe but not the first time."

"Oh," he kisses me, "well fine then. Let's get to our hotel, it's not gonna be a seven star resort is it?"

"No, it's… a family house that I haven't been to in years, but I asked the cleaning service to clean and stock the place."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Once we get our bags, we hailed a taxi, or cart. It's an open air cart being pulled by a Camerupt and driven by a Gallade. I give him the address of the marina where the family boat should still be docked. At least I called it a boat, Blaze called it a yacht, and he seemed to think everything my family had was big, huge, or enormous. I can't say I agree I thought it was all regular size, then again I've only ever compared them to the stuff the other rich families had, so I guess I was biased. Well anyway I quickly found out that Blaze doesn't know how to steer a boat, at least I remember some of it, but not a lot. Somehow we manage to steer our way to the small dock that leads to the beach house. Blaze grabs out bags while I lead him up the path to the door. The house is two stories, white with blue trim; wooden docks surround the house, which stood elevated on wooden legs. Blaze called it a traditional beach house. "You said the maid would restock the refrigerator right? Cause I'm kind of hungry."

"Yes she did." I say moving to the kitchen to make the hungry pokémon something to eat.

"Is this you?" he asks holding a framed picture of me and my parents.

"Yea. Do you mind putting that back please?"

"Of course. It's just I'd never thought I would see a happy picture of you from childhood, or for that matter a picture of your childhood at all."

"There aren't a lot but that's one of the few with my parents." I say as Blaze wraps his arms around me.

"I know what I'm hungry for."

"What?"

"You." He states attacking my neck with his mouth.

He's sucking hard on my neck trying his best to leave a hickey on my neck. "Blazeee stoop I thought you wanted food." Damn, his mouth was a godsend, or a curse, I'm not sure which yet.

He relents for a moment, "No chance in hell."

"T-then we need to moooveee." Blaze has me moaning like a maniac.

Blaze picks me up bridal style, "Alright." He walks us out to the living room before looking around confused, "Where am I going?"

"If you'd stop thinking with your penis it would be easier. Up the stairs the first door on the left."

Blaze walks us up the stairs and into my old room, he doesn't stop to ask me questions, he just threw me on the bed and joins me a heartbeat later. It wasn't surprising when his target was my neck, again. "Blazeee."

"What's the matter rich boy? Don't like your husband's mouth?" he chuckles, his already warmed breath reaching even greater heights.'

"You've had too much practice." He laughs against my collar-bone as he moves down.

"Then let me put all my experience into this one night." His mouth attaches to one of my nipples, and he goes to town on it.

Blaze's paw makes itself busy with my other nipple, twisting and pinching. While his other paw is leaving a burning trail along my side. When Blaze final releases my nipple with a pop, his hand is quick to replace it, not giving me a moments rest. His mouth moves down my abdomen, nipping and licking all the way, if it wasn't for the fact that I was a fire type I would say that I've been burned. Blaze's hands leave my chest after the same path his mouth just took, but instead of veering for my hip bone like his mouth, he goes straight for my seethe. Releasing my penis, his hands begin playing with my erection and my scrotum. His mouth continues to work on my hip while his left hand rolls my ball and his right plays with my dick. "Blaaazeee, please stop." I moan

"No. I'm not stopping until your moaning like a Houndoom in heat."

And with that his mouth envelopes my shaft. His tongue is working on the underside of my shaft, licking from the root to the tip. Considering my inexperience with being pleasured like this, it didn't surprise me when I felt my orgasm approaching. "Blaze, I-I'm coming!" And he stops. The ass.

"You're not coming until I'm buried inside you, knot and all." His says, with a very mischievous smile.

Blaze takes the head of my penis back into his mouth, teasing my piss slit with his tongue. He release my head with a pop, working his way down my shaft, drawing patterns in the flesh as he goes down, until he finally gets to my balls and swallows them too. His tongue juggles my scrotum in his warm cavern. Blaze surprises when he releases my balls but doesn't come back up, "Blaze what else could be of interest down there!"

My breathing hitches as he swipes my entrance with his tongue. "BLAZE!"

He laughs, "There will always be a way for me to surprise you in bed Char." And with that he goes back to tongue fucking me.

After about a minute of Blaze's torturously sinful and evil treatment, I've decided that Blaze's tongue was a curse. "Blaze, I swear to Arceus if you don't stop you'll never have sex tonight." I manage to moan in a moment of clarity. At least Blaze has stopped.

"So cruel Char, can't you feel what you do to me?" He says rubbing his very large and very swollen dick against my thigh.

I gulped, "Are you sure it's gonna fit? Michael was half your size. And he didn't have a knot like you do."

"You took it the first time."

"Yea, but that was when I was still with Michael."

"So?"

"So that means I haven't had sex in a while, won't it hurt?"

"I've never had any intention of hurting you Char. I will always be gentle, as long as you want it."

"I want whatever you want."

Blaze gets up from his kneeling position and comes back to being face to face with me. And he kisses me, his demon tongue quickly dominating my mouth. I can feel the tip of his penis leaking pre-cum at my entrance. "You're about to see what I want most in this world right now."

He maneuvers my legs until they're around his waist, "Breathe and relax Char, I'll stop if it starts to hurt okay?"

I nod, and Blaze begins his trek inside of me. I can't say it didn't hurt, Blaze stopped twice when I winced slightly in pain. But what after what felt like a lifetime my husband stopped again, "There I'm all the way inside."

I look up at Blaze, he looks ready to explode at a touch or a squeeze, but he also looks happy and very, very prideful. I can feel his heartbeat through his shaft and his knot sitting at my entrance. "When you're ready Char."

I nod giving an experimental squeeze to the shaft inside me. Blaze yips, "As long as you don't do that, I won't be able to control myself." He laughs.

"Okay," I take a deep breath, "I'm ready."

Blaze starts out slow, pulling his shaft out, leaving me feeling disturbingly empty. And then he begins to push back in his shaft stretching me, filling me back up. Eventually I feel his knot at my entrance; he stops and begins to pull out again. He keeps repeating this process until he's only pulling out only halfway, by that time I had already came twice. If there was anything to say about Blaze during sex it's that he defiantly has stamina. Eventually he does stop pulling out altogether.

"Char, you're too much for me I'm going to cum!"

Blaze's hips connect with mine, and his jaw locks around my shoulder and he begins pumping cum into my hole, and I cum for the third time tonight. When Blaze's orgasm ends he slumps down on top of me. "Char," he gasps breathless, "You're amazing I love you."

Blaze rests his head against my shoulder, nuzzling slightly, "Hey Blaze, not that I don't enjoy this but are you gonna get off at any point?"

"I can't." He states.

"Why?"

He laughs, "Because I told you I was going to knot you. And I did." With that tries to pull out and I definitely feel the tugging sensation.

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Sleep." He says as if it were the easiest thing in the world. But he does turn us on to our side, making it slightly easier.

The next two weeks were spent mostly in bed. Char quickly learned what he liked and didn't like. For instance he like when Blaze paid attention to his neck or when he would sit on Blaze's dick rather than Blaze on top. He didn't really find anything bad about sex with Blaze, other than being tied. With Char's permission Blaze had rearranged Char's parent's room, since it had more room than Char's old room. Their two weeks if honeymoon passed quickly, full of sex, semen, and cuddles. Not that Char was complaining any; Blaze was probably the pokémon Arceus had meant for him. Even pouring water on the Tylposian wouldn't get him mad; he had said once, "Nothing you do will ever get me mad at you, Char"

It was true. Not that Char was willing to test it. He had learned what real anger was when he was with Michael, true Char believed that Blaze would rather die than hurt him, but he still didn't want to take that chance. Blaze's vacation, or suspension for destroying the unit, he wouldn't tell Char which one he was really on. Char had arranged for the private jet to take them back to Kanto. Blaze was excited since he had never been on anything but commercial.

When they finally landed, Ethan and Anubis were there to greet the newly-weds. "Dad!" Ethan shouted running up to greet his father.

"Hey Ethan. How have you been?" He asks picking up the Quilava.

"Bored; I missed you both" he says hugging his father.

"How was he?" Blaze asks Anubis.

"Fine, he in Lily did get into a fight at one point, but he's stronger than his father she says." Anubis jokes.

"He is not!" Blaze says mocking annoyance, and Ethan laughs.

"Can we go home dad? I miss my bed and I need escape from a crazy person."

"Everyone needs escape from Lily," Anubis scoffed, "At least you aren't related to her."

Blaze takes my hand, "Come on Char let's go home."

Home. That's right I live with these two fire mouse pokémon now. I'm happy I love blaze and I love Ethan. I feel like my life is complete now.

* * *

** So I finally finished this chapter :O**

** I know I surprised myself too. Any way you can blame Star Wars the Old Republic and the fact that I'm a Darth now… so yeaaa. **


	12. A Surprise

Epilogue

A Surprise…

* * *

Two months later

Living with the two Haunter men was interesting. Almost every day was spent playing pool with Ethan, and occasionally watching him and Brandon, when the Mudkip came over. They spent most of their time talking about a 'Steven Stone' that the Mudkip had a crush on. Char wasn't sure who this man was but Ethan didn't like Brandon's infatuation with him. And then Brandon would rebuttal with something about Ethan's own crush on a boy named Silver. Usually after that Ethan would feint a tackle and Brandon would run away. It helps when you're twice the size of your water type friend. Around five Brandon's mother would come and take him home after she got off of work, at Ketchum-Red of all places, she didn't know it but her son was friends with the boy I would choose as the heir of Ketchum-Red. By the time Blaze would get home, usually get home, dinner would be on the table and waiting for him. Being Blaze's mate was interesting, by the time he got into bed most nights, he was dead tired and passed out as soon as his arms where around me. And in the morning I would sometimes be woken up by Blaze begging me to take a shower with him. We usually ended up dirtier than before, not that I was complaining. At the rate we were going I don't think Blaze and I were ever going to get passed the honeymoon stage. I loved the two boys I lived with now, with all my heart and soul.

A few months after I had moved into their house, Blaze and Ethan had gone out shopping because Ethan would be starting school soon. So I had the house all to myself today, so I decided to clean it. Because honestly those two could careless about a tidy house, as long as it looked like a managed mess.

I was halfway through the living room when someone loudly banged on the front door. There was a Wartortle swaddling something in her arms, "Do you know where that low-life fucker of a Blastoise who lives next to this place is?"

"No, I was his mate for a time though."

"So you're the fag that dealt with his stupid fetishes. Can't say I blame you for leaving his disgusting ass."

"What's this about?"

"Here's his stupid brat, it's your problem know." She says shoving the infant Squirtle in my arms. Before storming off to a car with a Machamp and driving off.

"Squirtle Squirrr…" it cooed, holding out its small paw.

I let it take my clawed finger in its open paw, "We'll aren't you a little surprise."

* * *

**Okay yes I know for the amount of time put into this chapter it should be longer. And while I regret making my favorite people wait for this 300 word epilogue but ummmm… I am addicted to The Old Republic and making money. So I am Sorry **

**But stay tuned the sequel is being planned… featuring the return of your favorite water-type douche-bag! But no Awakened-Mewtwo… I REFUSE!**


End file.
